TenTen's New Life
by Kiss.My.Sass.181
Summary: hmm.. lets see, I suck at summaries. Kay, TenTen was always the one who was picked on in her family and at school. Well all that changes when an unexpected acting carrer enters the picture. TenTen x Neji, Naruto x Hinata, other pairings to come..possibly
1. The Morning Routine

**Hey peoples! This is my first fan fic ever!! YAY!!! claps hands and cheers wildly. Okay, now that that's over, heres the story!**

**Oh almost forgot! I do not own Naruto ( although I wouldn't mind doing so)**

"Get out of bed Ten-It's the 1st day of school!" her mother said opening the blinds of her window, letting the bright sun pour in and eluminate the room.

TenTen sighed and got out of bed. _Another school year! Oh great! But now, I'll be in 9__th__ grade. Oh joy!, _TenTen thought to herself. She walked into the hallway,to get into the bathroom, only to be maneuvered by her older brother Kiba. ( Kiba was in 11th grade )

" Where ya goin loser?" Kiba asked blocking the bathroom door.

" Where does it look like idiot?", TenTen said annoyed as she tried to push Kiba out of the way.

" Not so fast loser." Kiba said, "The bathroom's reserved."

"What?!" It's a bathroom! You cant reserve it!" TenTen said angrily.

"Of course I can! Oh look! Here comes the person I've been reserving it for!" Kiba said as TenTen's older sister Ino walked over to where they were standing. (Ino is in 10th grade)

"Move it brat!" Ino spat at TenTen. "Oh thank you Kiba!" Ino exclaimed as Kiba held his arm out gesturing at Ino to enter.

" My pleasure sis." Kiba said.

" What the hell! I was here first!" TenTen yelled at her two older siblings.

"Whatever. Like I care," Ino said walking into the bathroom. Kiba just laughed and walked away.

"Yeah. This year is bound to be great. I'll be in high school with my older siblings now! Greeeeeeeeeat!" TenTen mumbled under her breath.

**Yay!! Kay peoples, that was my 1****st**** fan fic ever! ( not necessarily my 1****st**** story but u get the point.) Sorry it was kinda short though. Just to clear up some stuff, here are the character bio's for the naruto characters so far:**

**TenTen (sorry, I don't know her last name): the main character. She's the youngest in the family ( in her extended family too ) and the one who is always picked on. She's really good at math and wants to be a writer. She also hates acting. Ino calls her brat, while Kiba calls her loser. Oh and she's 14 years old and a freshman ( 9****th**** grade ) She has brown hair that is put up into two brown buns at the side of her head and has brown eyes.**

**Ino: the middle child and drama queen in the family. She is 15 and a sophomore (10****th**** grade). She is part of the popular clique at school in her grade. She also excessively worries about her looks and hair. She also has an unusually weird power to make TenTen trip and fall flat on her face, just by saying " Hmm, TenTen. You'd better watch yourself cause u never know when your gonna take an unexpected trip. " She is also a cheerleader and has blond hair and blue eyes.**

**Kiba: The oldest in the family and a humongous pervert. He is also very annoying and forces TenTen to do his chores. He is also part of the popular clique at school in his grade and part of the football team. All the girls think of him as "hot". He has brown hair with red marks under them and brown eyes.**

**So there it is. Oh and peoples, please read and review, if u don't I will be truly devastated. **


	2. All alone

**Hey peoples!! Thanks to all those who reviewed! ( u don't know how happy I was cause I didn't think anyone would actually like the story so far with the last chapter being so short.) But anyways, I give u chapter 2!**

**And of course: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did.**

"Move it loser!" Kiba yelled as TenTen walked over to their dad's BMW and sat in the front seat, next to their dad.

"No! I was totally here first." TenTen yelled back at Kiba. She was really pissed off and her older brother wasn't making it any better.

"Hmm, well lets see: How old am I?" Kiba questioned.

TenTen sighed. She knew where this was going. "16."TenTen replied drearily.

"Correct! And how old is Ino?"

_Great, now he's using Ino's age to get me out of the seat too. Well it ain't happening._ TenTen thought to herself. "She's 15."

"Excellent and how old are you?"

"14" TenTen said.

"So who gets shotgun if they want it?"

"The oldest."

"And who might that be?" Kiba asked with a trace of pride in his voice.

"You." TenTen replied irritably.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Kiba said. "Now move!"

"No freakin way! I couldn't care less if you and Ino are older than me. I'm _NOT _moving!" TenTen replied crossly.

Kiba sighed. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!", he sang.

"TenTen, please… just move." Their father said annoyed with his children fighting all the time.

TenTen was really pissed now. "Oh yeah! Just take his side!" TenTen huffily said as she undid her seat belt , got out, slammed the car door shut and got into the back seat.

"Look Ten, I'm sorry but he is older, and all this bickering is giving me a headache." Their dad said sympathetically.

Whatever." TenTen mumbled.

After 5 minutes or so of waiting for Ino to show up, TenTen grew impatient. "Where the hell is she?" TenTen asked annoyed. "If we waste anymore time we'll be late!"

"Oh just give it a rest! You are soooooo annoying loser." Kiba spat.

TenTen opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the house's front door being slammed shut and Ino walking down the porch steps, onto the driveway, and into the seat next to TenTen, making sure not to mess up her hair or outfit and she pu on her seatbelt. "Sorry I took so long. I was fixing my makeup and hair." Ino explained as her dad began to drive.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long." Ino said fluffing her golden hair.

TenTen snorted. Ino immediately turned and faced TenTen as if acknowledging the fact that she was there in the first place. "Well excuse me Miss 2-seasons ago cargo pants. Some of us might actually want to look good on the first day of school." Ino spat.

TenTen rolled her eyes. It was true, compared to her older sister's purple mini-skirt, white, off-the shoulder blouse and purple ballet flats, TenTen's out-of-season, green cargo pants, and black tank-top and boots, were no where near as stylish as Ino's outfit. But TenTen didn't care about her looks. What mattered to her was her writing and what was on the inside, not the outside.

15 minutes passed as they continued to drive on. TenTen looked out the window and watched as the world around her passed by. She also noticed that there were a few storm clouds forming in the sky. She smirked and looked over at Ino who at the moment was reapplying her lip gloss. _Looks like the rain might ruin your flat-ironed hair. Oh joy! I seriously want to see the look on her face when she realizes that it's gonna rain. "Holy Shit!", she probably say and I'll just sit there and laugh at her. _TenTen thought to herself. _The Poor Princess!_ She thought sarcastically as she chuckled under her breath.

"What's so funny!" Ino and Kiba glared at her and asked.

TenTen smirked. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." TenTen said sarcastically.

"Loser." Kiba said as he turned around.

Another 10 minutes passed before they finally reached Konoha High. By that time it was already raining. "Holy Shit!! I spent an hour just straightening my hair for nothing!!" Ino shrieked as she ran into the school, trying to cover her hair. But TenTen wasn't paying attention. Instead she was scanning the lawn for any signs of her two best friends: Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

"They're not here yet." TenTen mumbled under her breath as she walked out of the car and into the building. Ino and Kiba had already walked away heading in different directions, leaving TenTen to fend on her own.

_I'm all alone. _TenTen thought to herself as she walked off to try and find the main office.

**YAY!!!! Chapter 2 finished. Kay, I made it a lot longer this time. Enjoy and thanks again for the people who reviewed. So read and review! Later peoples! **

**PS: I'm sorry if anyone here is an Ino or Kiba lover, cause I'm kindof portraying them as the evil older siblings in the story. Sorry bout that.**


	3. Meeting Mr Cute Savior

**Hola peoples!!!! To all those who read and reviewed arigato!! U have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Anyways, I plan on introducing Neji in this chapter. ( well I plan on it, but that doesn't actually mean that it'll happen depending on how the flow of the story goes but I do expect to add him in now )**

**So without further ado, I give all you wonderful readers, Ch.3!!!**

**And I of course do not own Naruto because I am not Massashi Kisshimoto ( did I spell his name right?)**

_Where the hell is it!" _TenTen thought to herself. _I've been walking around looking for the stupid main office, but I can't find it anywhere. At this rate I'll be late for homeroom…Oh God, if I don't find the office, how am I supposed to know what homeroom I'm in. I wont know what classes I'm in either and-__**CRASH!**_.

TenTens thoughts were interrupted as she accidentally walked into a very cute guy with long brown hair put up in a ponytail, and wide ,clear eyes that made it seem like he had no pupils.

" Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

"Don't worry about it." The guy said as he brushed off his pants and stood up, extending his arm to TenTen, who was still on the ground. "I'm Neji Hyuuga."

"Neji H-Hyuuga! As in Hinata Hyuuga's cousin! The one Hinata has always told me about but never actually met!" TenTen asked surprised as she gingerly took Neji's hand and got up.

"Umm… I guess so. " Neji said, "And you are…?"

"Oh, right! I'm TenTen **(yeah sorry to interrupt right in the middle but does anyone know TenTens last name? For now I'm just gonna use Ino's since she's her older sis in the story.)**. TenTen Yamananka. ", she said as she put her hand out for Neji to shake it.

Neji shook TenTen's hand but looked at her with curiosity. _She knows who I am and probably knows a lot more about me too by the looks of it. _Neji thought.

"So today's you're first day here?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." TenTen replied while nodding her head. Then an idea struck her,

"Hey uhh Neji? I don't want to be a burden or anything, but would you please show me where the office is?"

Neji smiled and said "Sure". He lead TenTen pass the school's entrance, through a mob of people who were throwing a football around, _Probably jocks. _TenTen thought to herself as she nearly missed a football from hitting her square in the head.

After a minute or so, they reached the main office. "Thanks," TenTen said as she waved goodbye to her handsome savior.

" No prob.", Neji said all so suave as he crossed his arms and walked away.

TenTen sighed. _Hinata! _TenTen whined in her thoughts. _You never told me how cute your cousin was. Or how cool-" _May I help you?", asked the brown haired secretary sitting behind the desk as she looked up and noticed TenTen, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh what?-Oh umm, yeah. I'm a freshman and it's my first day, so I-"

"So you came here for your schedule and map of the school?" The brown haired secretary asked finishing TenTen's sentence with a warm smile.

"Ye-yeah." TenTen smiled back." How'd you know?"

"Oh, all the other freshmen and transfers have been coming here and asking for them." The brown haired secretary, who, TenTen learned, name was Shizune, said as she waved her hand.

"Don't worry though. You'll get all that stuff at the freshmen oration which is in the auditorium in…"Shizune stopped to check her watch,"In 5 minutes."

"5 minutes!" TenTen exclaimed.

Shizune nodded. _Oh crap! How am I supposed to get to the auditorium in 5 minutes when I don't even no where it is!! _TenTen panickly thought. She turned around to see if Neji was still there-he wasn't. _Well of course he isn't still there. You saw him take off in the other direction IDIOT! _TenTen mentally slapped her self.

Apparently Shizune noticed TenTen freaking out because she called some 10th grader by the looks of it, to help TenTen out. "TenTen, this is Rock Lee. He's a 10th grader and helps me with the paper work in the office sometimes." Shizune said as she pointed to a guy with a shiny black bowl cut and green spandex with orange legwarmers.

"Pleased to meet you Ms… uhh.."

"TenTen Yamananka. "

"Yes!! Pleased to meet you Ms. TenTen Yamannaka!!!" Lee practically yelled as he shot her his famous, 'good guy' pose.

"He-hey…Lee. Uhh… yeah. Would you umm please tell me where the auditorium is?" TenTen asked as she thought to herself, _He seems nice enough, but what is with this guys wardrobe and hair!?!?_, even though TenTen knew her outfit wasn't the greatest either. ( if you forgot, TenTen is wearing green cargo pants with a black tanktop and black boots ).

"OF COURSE!! SHALL WE BEGIN OUR YOUTHFULL ADVENTURE TO THE AUDITORIUM?" Lee actually screamed this time.

TenTen was taken aback and feebly responded "Umm. Yes?" Lee lead the way and TenTen felt as if her life was being entrusted to a maniac.

Shizune laughed. "Don't worry. He's always like this. You'll get used to it soon enough!"

TenTen just nodded and followed Lee out the door.

"Oh this is bound to be an interesting year!" TenTen mumbled under her breath as she walked into the auditorium and saw everyone there from her former school, including the one's she hated( like the annoying popular girls ), but smiled once she saw her 2 best friends sitting side-by-side, talking while waiting for the oration to begin.

"Oh that's okay Lee," TenTen said as Lee attempted to enter the room, "I can take it from here."

"Alright TenTen! I'll see you later and have a YOUTHFULL day!" Lee said as he walked away.

TenTen chuckled as she shook her head and walked over to where her friends were sitting…

**Kay peoples!?!? How was that? I ended up adding Neji, Lee, and Shizune in this chappie!! YAY!!!! Most of the other characters will be introduced alon with my own OC's in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!! So as I will always and forever say please read and review!! ( although now that I think, of it, the read part doesn't make sense cause you people would have all already read the story before coming to the Author's end note, but oh well!)**

**PS: To anyone who cares, I wont be updating for a while cause tomorrow I'm going to a beach party, then on Thusday, I'll be going to Washington DC!! For a week, aaaaaaaaaaand when I get back I'll be going to Philadelphia, so don't expect anymore chapters until about the second week of July, or you'll never know, so just keep posted!**


	4. At the Auditorium

**HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO peoples!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL'S OUT!!! Well, not really-there's still one more day left(tomorrow) but I wont be in school tomorrow cause instead while all my friends are in library, I'll be in an airplane listening to my iPod as I'm flying down to DC!!!. Life is good!!**

**But anyways, I know I said that I wouldn't update, but I just want to leave you all with chapter 4, before I go on vacation, till July. So avid readers, I give you,….Chapter 4!! ( make believe that ur in like a theater and the curtains just opened and everyone is clapping waiting for the play to start. )**

Oh, and I do not own Naruto!

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata!" TenTen yelled as she walked over to her two friends.

"TenTen!! Where have you been?!? We've been waiting for you for like, FOREVER!!", Naruto screamed as he ran up and gave TenTen a hug.

"He-hello, Te-TenTen! Ho-how was your sum-summer?" Hinata stuttered.

"It was great! If it was possible, I think my older siblings hate me even more now!"TenTen said slumping into a chair.

"Oh. I'm s-sorry TenTen" Hinata said meekly as she took the seat to left of her and Naruto took the right.

"Oh its okay. I'm pretty used to it by now." TenTen said." So Hinata. I met Neji a few minutes ago."

"Y-you did?" Hinata asked.

TenTen nodded. "How come you never told me how cute he was?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. He-he's my co-cousin and I d-don't r-really th-think of hi-him as c-cute."

"Oh it's ok." TenTen said. She knew what she meant, like when girls said Kiba was hot or when guys said that Ino was hot, TenTen couldn't imagine why. _Personally, I think they're just annoying and out to make me miserable. _TenTen thought.

Just as Naruto was about to say something, a big chested, woman with blond hair in two pigtails, and almond eyes, walked on stage. "Hello freshmen!" She said. "Welcome to Konoha High School. I am you're principal, Lady Tsunade." The girls nodded, but the boys seemed transfixed on her chest.

"Man check those out!" some guy exclaimed.

"They're humongous!" said another. TenTen looked over at Naruto who was drooling. TenTen rolled her eyes.

Tsunade sighed. She was used to this reaction whenever she met new people. "Now, now settle down everyone." Tsunade said. It apparently had no effect, as the guys kept remarking about Tsunade's chest. One guy even whistled. The noise steadily grew louder and louder, till the point Tsunade exploded.

"Now that's it!" Tsunade roared as she angrily punched the podium down.

"Holy shit!", said some guy. All of the other freshmen were in total awe and shock, even TenTen.

"Man! She is not someone you'd want to piss off-not with that inhuman strength." TenTen remarked.

"Now," Tsunade said regaining her composure, "I'd like to begin. So once again, welcome to Konoha High. I hope that all of you new students will enjoy the school and take part of school activities as we all bond and form an ever-lasting friendship. " _This is complete bull. Even I don't believe this stuff,_ Tsunade thought to herself as she gave the speech to the students. "Now, we all may face some difficult times but it is all part of the high school experience, and we will get through it together as a family. _Oh God help me. I cant believe I'm actually preaching this bull. It's ridiculous. But as the principal I'm obliged to say something meaningful, even if it's the most stupid thing I have ever heard.,_ Tsunade thought as she continued, "Because that's what we are-a big family who will help each other out, so I want you all to go out there and make the best of you're four years here." Tsunade finished.

No one applauded. ( insert in those little cricket sounds here ) "Well that was the gayest speech I have ever heard." Naruto said. TenTen and Hinata just nodded.

"Now please go and get your schedules and all that at the table in the back of the room and head off to class. "_Well at least they thought it was gay too,_ remarked Tsunade in her head as she got off stage…

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry I counldnt make it longer but I just came back from the beach and my dad is forcing me to go to bed so that I can be fresh and ready for DC tomorrow! Later peoples!!**


	5. Late For 1st Period

**Hola peoples!! I got back from DC this morning!! It was soo much fun. I saw the white house, capitol hill, the pentagon, union station, the Smithsonian museum, the Naval academy, and all the monuments! It was a lot of fun and if anyone who lives there is reading this, then u r truly lucky to live in the nation's capitol. But New York ( where I live ) is just as cool as DC, cause come on peoples, Its **_**New York**_** ! do I have to explain. Anyways, I give u ch. 5! Oh and if I get something wrong on the schedule, please tell me cause I just finished 7****th**** grade and I'm not sure about how high school classes are…Oh I'm sorry peoples! In the last ch. U might have read that the freshmen orientation was 1****st**** period, well I meant to say that it was before 1****st**** period. Sorry bout that! I'll fix it as soon as possible**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own some O.C's cause I need them as fillers.**

"Kay. 1st period-Bio. 2nd –10th grade math, 3rd-alectives, 4th- homeroom, 5th-lunch, 6th-Global history, 7th-study hall, 8th-english, 9th-Foreign language." TenTen said as she read off her schedule for the day.

"Cool. I'm in you're 1st, 4th, and 7th classes." Naruto said reading his own schedule. " and I'm in Kakashi Hatake's homeroom. But how'd you get into 10th grade math?"

"I'm a math genius-remember? Anyways, my homeroom is Mr. Guy's class." TenTen said." Whose homeroom are you in Hinata?"

"Oh, I-I'm in Ms. Kurenai's h-homeroom." Hinata said.

"Well that sucks! We're all in different homerooms!" Naruto said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Naruto." TenTen replied. "Anyways, we should probably get going since we don't want to be late for 1st period. What do you have anyways?" TenTen asked, turning towards Hinata.

"I have the same 1st period as you remember?" Naruto said.

TenTen sighed. Her best friend could be a real idiot at times. " I know that Naruto. Why do you think I turned towards Hinata and didn't use the word '_guys_' in the sentence?"

"How am I supposed to know! I don't read minds!" Naruto said as he gathered all of his stuff that he received at orientation, and stuffed it in his backpack.

"Whatever." TenTen mumbled under her breath as the 3 of them left the auditorium and entered the hallway that was filled with people doing various things.

"So what's your 1st period Hinata?" TenTen re-asked.

"Umm.. i-it's History." Hinata said quickly checking her schedule.

TenTen nodded. "History is taught by Mr.Kakashi, which is Naruto's homeroom ( Naruto nodded ), and should be 3 doors down on the right side of the hall from where we are now." TenTen said to Hinata as she checked her map.

Hinata nodded and the trio walked over to Mr.Kakashi's classroom. "Well we'll see you later Hinata!"Naruto and TenTen said as they waved goodbye to Hinata who was entering the class.

"Kay, Naruto, we've got like a minute to get to Biology which is Ms. Kurenai's class in room 117, which is on the other side of the school."TenTen said. _Great! I'm gonna be late for my first class in a new school. Lucky me!_, TenTen sarcastically added to herself.

"We gotta run-quickly too." Naruto said as he began running off in the wrong direction.

"Naruto!" TenTen yelled, "You're going the wrong way!"

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Oh. Sorry!", he said with a sheepish grin.

TenTen sighed and they began to run ( In the _right_ direction mind you ) to their first class.

By the time the two of them got there, they were already 3 minutes late due to the fact that they got lost along the way. "You're late." Ms. Kurenai said as TenTen and Naruto entered the classroom while panting heavily from all the running.

"Sorry Ms. Kurenai. We kinda got lost." TenTen explained.

Kurenai smiled and said, "That's alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again- tardiness is**unacceptable." **

The two nodded. "I presume that you two are…", Kurenai paused to check her clipboard that she was holding in her right arm, " Naruto Uzumaki ( she points at Naruto), and TenTen Yamananka? ( she points at TenTen) "

"Yep!" Naruto said.

"Excellent. We were just in the middle of roll call. Take a seat and when I call your name say 'here', obviously." Kurenai said.

Naruto and TenTen found two available seats in the second-to-last row right next to each other. They were good seats- right by the window and there wasn't any gum underneath the desk and no one's large head obstructing the view of the board, which was something that really annoyed TenTen. But the only bad thing about them, were that they were right in front of Sakura Haruno, and her posse of other popular clones.

Now you're all wondering, "what's so bad about Sakura Haruno?" Well for starters, last year in TenTen's old middle school in 8th grade, TenTen accidentally pushed Sakura down a flight of stairs, causing her to break her leg- and the whole school to hate her , well, except for her friends. Sakura is the most popular girl in school ( or at least she was in middle school, cause now in high school, that spot is taken by 11th grader Temari, and her troup of other popular people, but Sakura's still on good terms with Temari, giving her _a lot_ of popularity points ), plus she's mega rich. So what Sakura wants, Sakura gets. Which is something that_ really_ annoys TenTen because Sakura thinks she can boss people around and tell them what to do. And the amazingly stupid part is that they actually listen to her, Even Naruto and Hinata do what she says, cause Naruto has a huge crush on her, and Hinata's too shy to do anything about it.

But anyways, Sakura is a popular 'female dog' and a pain in the 'rear end'. Plus she has a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha, who just happens to be the hottest guy in their grade, and totally finds Sakura annoying, which is one of the reasons why TenTen likes Sasuke.

TenTen sighed. _Great! I get to sit directly in front of Sakura Haruno ( must I explain what she looks like?, but she's wearing a short red dress over dark blue jeans), Chiyo Echizen ( has bleach blond hair, put up in an elaborate bun and is wearing a pink cami with a blue hoodie over it and brown capri's ) , Momo Hinamori ( has long brown hair and is wearing same exact outfit as Chiyo, but instead in purple, green, and black), Amaye Miziru ( red head in braided pigtails, same outfit as previous two, but in red, orange, and brown), and Gin Tsukiyomi ( has messy light brown hair ), Yuki Abarai ( dirty blond ), Jushiro Oishi ( dark brown hair ), and __**Sasuke Uchiha!?!?!**_, TenTen thought. _I'm sitting in the row in front of Sasuke Uchiha! OMG!!! If I can forget about the 4 popular girls and other 3 popular guys, with Sasuke and Naruto, I'll be fine and survive biology! _, TenTen happily thought, but she apparently thought too long because she hadn't heard Kurenai call her name at least 20 times already.

" What!? Oh… sorry! Uhh.. here." TenTen sputtered out as she finally zoned back in.

Everyone in the class was staring at her as if she was retarded, even Sasuke and TenTen grew steadily red in the face and slumped lower and lower into her seat. "Well, now that TenTen has answered We'll move on to our lesson for today…" Kurenai said with some annoyance in her voice for having to wait for TenTen to respond.

_Now if I could only get through roll call…_TenTen sheepishly thought…

**Well everyone? How was that? I introduced Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, and Kurenai in this chapter. Oh and if any of you noticed, bits and pieces of the OC names are from Bleach and Prince of Tennis- Just so ya know. So peoples, please read and Review and I catch ya later!**

**PS: Once again for anyone who cares, this may be my last update till next week cause I'm going to Philadelphia on Friday, just so ya know, so I tried to make this chapter as long as possible… and its 1,134 words long, ( I just checked word count ) and don't worry, I only looked at the words in the story itself, not the authors notes, or spaces or stuff like that, if you care…**


	6. Spandex, Legwarmers, and Bowlcuts,Oh My!

**Hi peoples! Although my computer isn't working at its best performance right now, I still wanted to keep on updating so heres the latest chapter, oh and please bear with me if I don't update as fast as I used to cause my computer is really messed up right now.**

**And I do not of course own Naruto in any given way.**

After 1st period was over, TenTen and Naruto, parted ways for their next classes. "See ya later TenTen!" Naruto said with a wave goodbye, as he headed off to his next class.

"Later," TenTen said as she took out her schedule to see what class she had next.

"Let's see…" TenTen mumbled under her breath as she traced the line going from 2nd period to the word _Math B_. "Oh yeah! That's right I forgot. My super genius-ness in math got me put in Math B which is what 10th graders take, so I get to skip over Math A and my 9th grade class mates!" TenTen rejoiced, but it soon ended quickly.

"If I'm in Math B, there's a possibility that I'll be in the same class as Ino! Greeeeeeeeeat!" TenTen mumbled sarcastically.

_And with my bad luck, she probably will be in the same class as me. Hopefully, Neji or Lee will be in my class too, so I'll have someone to talk to at least, or even _sit_ next to. _TenTen eagerly thought.

So with a sigh TenTen headed off to Math B.

"Good morning class!!." An overly-peppy teacher wearing green spandex, orange leg-warmers, and the same black bowl cut as Lee, said to the 10th grade class, as soon as the bell rang and TenTen sat down.

"I'm Mr.Gai and I'm you're Math B teacher!!!!!!!" Mr. Gai said with a thumbs up sign and a wide smile, his signature 'good guy' pose.

TenTen shuddered. _This guy looks and acts just like Lee. If they didn't have last names, I would have guessed that they are father and son! _TenTen thought. _Speaking of which, is Lee or Neji here?_

TenTen scanned the room ( she was sitting in the very back row ). _There's Lee!_ TenTen thought excitedly as she spotted the back of Lee's head. And sitting right next to him is no other than… _Neji! _TenTen said in her head. _Maybe my bad luck isn't working today cause Neji _and _Lee are both in my class and there's no sign of Ino any- _TenTen's thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming shut.

"Sorry I'm late Mr…." the voice said.

"Mr. Gai."

"Right. Sorry Mr. Gai" the voice responded but with a hint of disgust.

_Oh God please no!!! That voice! Please don't let it be Ino even though it sounds just like her, please!!_ TenTen begged.

TenTen slowly lifted her head up and sighed. The voice belonged to none other than Ino in her purple and white carefully coordinated outfit. _Well of course it's Ino. No one else would be late for class on the 1__st__ day of school-well except for me, but that doesn't count._

"It's alright but next time, if you're late, it'll be detention." Mr. Gai said.

"Got it. I'll make sure it never happens again." Ino said as she flipped her golden locks, turned, and took a seat, right next to Neji.

_Neji!! Why would she want to sit next to him?!? _TenTen thought.

"Hey Neji!" Ino said with a flirtatious smile.

Neji turned around from his conversation with Lee. " Oh. Hey Ino." Neji responded.

"So how was you're summer?" Ino cooed.

Neji rolled his eyes. He was sick of fan girls always flirting with him. "Fine"

That's when it hit TenTen. _Of course, Neji's a total hottie and popular too. No wonder Ino's flirting with Neji. He's like the Sasuke of 10__th__ grade, plus other popular people are sitting next to him._

"Now before I do roll call, I'd like everyone to meet our new 9th grader who happens to be taking Math B, with us, TenTen Yamananka!!!!!"

_Oh God! Kill me now!!!!!!_ TenTen said as she slumped down into her seat. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Ewwww! The brats here!?!?" Ino squealed.

" Come on TenTen, standup and let everyone have a good look at 'cha. " Mr. Gai as he waved his hand at TenTen, signaling her to stand up.

"Holy Shit", TenTen mumbled as she stood up.

"Don't be shy! Introduce you're self!" Mr. Gai said.

_I am going to kill him!!! _TenTen thought. " Hi everyone. Uhh, my name's TenTen ( Ino rolls eyes ) and I'm a freshman. So..uhhh.. yeah." TenTen quickly sat down.

"What a total spaz!" Ino said and the whole class laughed.

TenTen blushed. _That little bitch! She's trying to humiliate me on my 1__st__ day!_ TenTen angrily thought. _Well I won't give her the satisfaction. _"I have something to add." TenTen said as she stood up again.

"What is it?" Mr. Gai asked.

"In case you guys didn't know, but Ino ( Ino shoots TenTen a death glance, but TenTen ignores it ), over there-" TenTen pauses to point at Ino, and the class turns and looks at Ino, then back at TenTen " is my older sister, and she's really not as pretty as she seems now, you should really see her in the morning- she's as ugly as a chimpanzee. " TenTen said with a satisfied smirk as she took her seat and the class began to laugh.

"You little bitc-"

"That's enough Ino." Mr. Gai said, cutting Ino off.

Ino scoffed, but glared at her little sister. TenTen looked at Ino, and Ino shot her a "you are so dead" look. TenTen just shrugged and sighed. _Man this is gonna be a long, long year…….._

**Sorry it was kinda short, but at least I updated, so please read and review, and I'll catch you peoples later!**


	7. Thinking Always Results in Chrashing

**Hola peeps!!!!!!! Guess what?!?!?!!?!? I'm getting a new computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!! Me (equal's) happy beyond belief. I'm so sick of my computer cause it's so annoying and slow, and yada-yada-yada, the whole ( hmm.. what's the word I'm looking for… ummm…, oh well skip the word), computer crashing thing really affects how it works. But anyways, without further ado, I give you chapter…ummm, hold on let me, see ( sorry, I wasn't keeping count, hold on a sec…) ch 8!! ( though it's really ch. 7 , but the authors note made it ch.8, I should really delete that…..)**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own my O.C.'s (don't know if they're gonna be in this chapter though, cause I make it up as I go along, but I do have a general idea of what's gonna happen )**

The rest of the day was pretty un-eventful for TenTen. After Math B, TenTen went to her other classes, met her new teachers, had lunch, had more classes and more (of course), new teacher's.

By the time the day was over and TenTen was in back in her homeroom, packing up, she was sure that she had at least gotten lost 7 times and had to explain to whatever teacher of whatever class she had next, why she was always late.

_If this keeps up, all of the teacher's will think I enjoy being tardy, and they'll give me detention, greeeeeeeeeeat. _TenTen thought to herself as she shoved book after book into her already over-stuffed backpack.

After placing, the last big, heavy textbook into her bag, TenTen zipped it shut, slung the bag over her shoulder, said goodbye to her only 2 friends that were in her homeroom ( Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi ) and headed for the parking lot. _Man! What a long day! _TenTen thought. _And I got a ton of homework, how the teacher's expect us us to finish all of it is bey-_

_Crash!!!!_

TenTen was so lost in thought that she didn't notice some tall, popular, blond girl coming up ahead and completely crashed into them, causing the person's books to fall and cover the hallway.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there!" TenTen said apologetically.

. TenTen looked up to see who this person was and gasped. It was none other than…..

**Sorry this chapter was really short, but I really wanted to make a cliff-hanger, at least once in this story. So who do you peoples think this mysterious blond is? Tune in next week to find out! ( well, not really next week, it's actually next chapter, but it sounds retarded to say 'Tune in next chapter!', so yeah, you get the point ) So please people read and review!!**


	8. Escaping Ino's Clutches

**Hi peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry the last chapter was really short- I plan ally son making this chapter really long, or at least I'll try to make it long, but I m ay not be able to cause I think I'm long-chapter disinclined. Anyways, here's ch.8! Oh and by the way, I've decided to call the teachers sensei because it sounds better, due to some great advice from Last Alchemist Standing.**

**I don't own Naruto, and yeah, you get the point**

TenTen looked up and gasped. The person was none other than Temari, the 11th grader, that was the most popular girl in the whole school, but unlike the other popular girls of Konoha High, Temari was actually pretty nice.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." TenTen explained as she picked up Temari's spewed books and handed them to her.

"It's okay." Temari said as she took her books from TenTen. "Hey, aren't you Kiba's little sister?"

"Sadly, yes." TenTen responded.

"Hmm, well if I was you, I'd watch out for Kiba and Ino." Temari said.

"As if I don't do that already." TenTen replied tonelessly.

"Seriously. Today at our lunch table, Ino said that she was gonna get you back for what you did to her this morning in math, and Kiba said that he'd help. So be on you're guard. Later little TenTen." Temari said as she walked away.

"Thanks for telling me" TenTen called out. "Even if I already knew that" TenTen added under her breath.

"No prob" Temari yelled back as she strutted down the hallway, and out the school's front door.

TenTen sighed and walked out to the school's parking lot.

_Hmm… Dad's not here yet. _TenTen observed as she looked around the parking lot. _Let's see. Naruto and Hinata are taking the bus home, and I know that little Miss princess wouldn't want to take the bus cause she thinks it's disgusting and filled with germs and that there's gum under every seat. So, if I take the bus home instead of waiting for Dad to show up and pick up the 3 of us, I can avoid Ino and Kiba for at least an hour. _TenTen thought as she sat down on the curb and waited for her dad to show. _But if I do take the bus in hopes of avoiding my siblings, that'll just make them think that I'm scared of them, and that they've won this battle-WHICH, is something I CANNOT let them think. _TenTen contemplated. _But if I do take the bus home I'll be away from Ino and Kiba and I'll be with Naruto, Hinata and my other friends possibly even if it's only a short time, and I'll be able to figure something out to do if Ino and Kiba do indeed ambush me. But then again, what about Kiba? I know he's fine with taking the bus, but then again, why would he want to miss an opportunity to trick his friends into believing that Dad's new BMW, is really his?_ TenTen rethought. "Uhhhh!. This is so confus-"

"Ino! There she is!" Kiba yelled to Ino- they and Ino's posse were looking for TenTen.

"Oh shit! Thinking time's over!" TenTen said as she got up and ran towards the bus and cut numerous people waiting to get into the bus, receiving many "Hey!"s, and a few "No cutting!"s , and dashed inside the bus.

TenTen quickly found a seat towards the back and looked out the window and saw Ino, her posse, and Kiba quickly running towards the bus.

TenTen grew anxious. "Come on, come on!" TenTen mumbled. TenTen wasn't particularly afraid of her siblings-no. What she was she was really afraid of was what they might _do _to her.

"Hey TenTen!", someone called to her. TenTen's head shot up, in a panic, but she calmed down when she saw who it was-it was Sakura and her friend Amaye.

"What?"

"2 things. 1st off, you're sitting in my seat. "Sakura counted, as TenTen just rolled her eyes and thought, _It's the first day of school-you don't have any seat on the bus that's yours yet._ "And secondly," Sakura continued, "Your siblings are looking for you, now move." Sakura commanded.

"Well thanks for telling me that, but I'm not gonna move, I mean it's not like you're name's written on the seat or anything. "TenTen said standing her ground- well in this case seat, but whatever.

"Actually, it is." Sakura said.

"What!?" TenTen asked, a little more surprised than actually quizzical.

"Turn around TenTen." Sakura said as she pulled out her mirror to make sure she still looked perfect.

TenTen turned around in her seat and faced the back part of the bus seat. TenTen looked carefully to try and find where Sakura's name apparently was, and after a few seconds of squinting, she found the name SAKURA, scratched into the seat.

TenTen looked outside again and saw that Ino, Kiba and the rest were about a minute away from the bus now.

"So are you gonna move or what?" Sakura more of commanded than asked.

TenTen looked around and saw that the other seats were already filled up. She also saw that Naruto and Hinata were sitting together, not noticing that TenTen was in the bus.

"It's alright." Someone behind TenTen said. " You can sit with me."

TenTen turned around and saw that the person was Neji. _How did I miss him? He's sitting 3 seats behind me in the other row._ TenTen thought.

"Oh. Thanks!" TenTen said as she got out of 'Sakura's' seat and sat down with Neji.

Just then, the bus doors closed and began to move. _Yes! I'm saved!_ TenTen thought as she looked at the window across from her and saw that Kiba and Ino were still outside. TenTen breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, running away from Ino and Kiba are we?" Neji asked TenTen once the bus started rolling away from the school.

"Oh…..yeah. How'd you know?" TenTen asked.

"Oh. I saw you running away from Ino and Kiba once they found. And today at our table at lunch, Ino said she was gonna make you pay for what you said about her in math." Neji said nonchalantly.

TenTen nodded and remembered what Temari had said. "So I've heard."

For the rest of the bus ride, Neji and TenTen talked and joked about random stuff from favorite classes to least favorite things in the world.

"Actors." TenTen replied when she was asked the question. " I hate actors, acting, the whole drama scene."

"Really, why?" Neji asked a little surprised, for he had never met someone who hated acting.

"Cause." TenTen began."It reminds me of Ino and when I was 6. And plus I have terrible stage fright.

"What happened when you were 6?" Neji asked a little curious.

"Well…. When I was in 1st grade-you would have been in 2nd grade, and I was six, my grade had to put on a christmas pageant for the school." TenTen began.

"Oh yeah!" Neji said remembering the 1st grade Christmas play at their elementary school when he was in 2nd grade.

"Well, do you remember the girl wearing the flowing white dress as Christmas Past in "A Christmas Carol" as the play we put on?" TenTen said slowly turning red.

Neji's mouth grew wide. "That… that girl was you!?" Neji said starting to laugh.

TenTen whacked Neji in the arm. "Hey! Don't laugh!" TenTen said.

"I'm sorry, but that was you?" Neji asked again. TenTen nodded and sighed.

"Yes… I was the girl who threw up all over the audience."………………..

**Soooooooooo? How was it? I made it longer this time, but it still probably isn't really-really long but whatever. So people please read and review!**

**Oh! And congrats to those who guessed Temari….**


	9. The Bugs of Sweet Revenge

**Hola peoples! I really don't have much to say so here's the next chapter! Wait! Oh yeah, I deleted the authors note, so yeah. Okay, on with the story!**

**I'm listening to music on my PSP right now, so hopefully the music will help me write a longer chapter…maybe. But I need to charge it cause there's only 1 bar left…**

**I don't own Naruto**

For the rest of the bus ride, Neji and TenTen continued talking…

"Well I guess I see why you don't like acting, but why don't you like actors? I mean, they're just people who do the acting. What's so bad about them?" Neji asked TenTen after he had learned the reason for TenTen's hatred.

TenTen sighed. "Okay, well when I was 7 and in 2nd grade, my parents took me to see a play for my birthday-"

"Wait. I thought you didn't like plays?" Neji said cutting TenTen off.

"You misunderstood. I like to _see_ plays, just not _be_ in them." TenTen corrected.

"Okay, got it. Continue." Neji responded.

"Okay, so while we were there, at intermission, a few of the actors, asked if anyone wanted to come on stage and meet them. I of course didn't want to go and meet them but, my dad picked me up and brought me to the stage and told the actors that it was my birthday and that I'd love to meet them." TenTen paused to take a breath, and then continued. "So there I was on stage, not wanting to be there, and then one of the actors carrying a bucket of some gunk (why_ he was carrying that stuff I do not know, I don't even know what that stuff was, but it smelt like rotten fish and public bathrooms,_ TenTen thought) come's running on stage an knocks me off by accident, and I of course fall off and land on the hard ground. So then my parents and some other random people there run over and ask me if I'm alright."

"And were you?" Neji asked.

"Well I was until I realized that my arm was broken cause I had landed on it. And of course to make matters worse, the actor who pushed me, 'accidentally' dumped the bucket of stuff on me."

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose" Neji added.

"Oh I would have thought that too if I hadn't seen Ino and Kiba slip a 20 dollar bill into the guys hand and told him 'good job'" TenTen said irritably.

"So you're telling me that you're siblings hated you back then too?" Neji asked trying to hold his laughter back.

TenTen nodded but noticed that he was struggling.

"And Ino and Kiba bribed this guy with a _20_ to push you off the stage and dump the goo all over you, and therefore causing you to break you're arm?"

"Yep. But what really annoyed me was the fact that the guy a_ctually_ accepted the money and did that to me." TenTen replied bluntly. Neji just nodded but looked like he was about to explode from laughter.

TenTen sighed. "Just laugh."

Neji started laughing but stopped shortly afterwards. "I'm sorry but I find that hilarious."

"It's okay, just… don't tell anyone." TenTen said.

Neji nodded. "You're secrets fine with me."

"I really wouldn't call that a secret but whatever. Call it what you will." TenTen said shrugging.

Neji smirked but said nothing.

Soon TenTen's stop came. "See ya tomorrow-maybe." TenTen said grabbing her backpack.

"Uh-huh." Neji said.

TenTen got off the bus and smacked her forehead, as the bus left her house. _He probably thinks I'm like THE biggest loser in the world. _TenTen thought. _Well at least I don't have a crush or anything on him, cause I'd probably break down and start sobbing or something along those lines, but I like Sasuke, so it doesn't matter._ TenTen thought, not noticing the 2 pair of eyes watching her through the bushes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That little brat's gonna get it now!" Ino whispered to Kiba.

Kiba just nodded. "What exactly are you gonna do to her?"

Ino shot TenTen a malicious smile through the bushes. "You'll see.", Ino responded with a voice filled with spite, as she held up a gallon of cooking oil, and a container filled with spiders, ants, worms, and other creepy-crawlies. **( AAKKK!!! My PSP died. Waaa!!!... time for my iPod!) **

Kiba smirked. "You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?", he said with a broad grin.

"Depends. What you think I'm gonna do to our dear little sister?" Ino said viciously.

"Only the worst." Kiba responded.

"Cover me, kay." Ino commanded as she took the gallon of oil and spilt it all over the porch and the stairs.

"Now, I need you to open this container of bugs, and pour them all over her once she slips and falls, got it?" Ino said after spilling the oil, and handing Kiba the container.

"Got it. But how'd you get all these bugs ,I thought you were afraid of them. And what if she doesn't slip-she's not running or anything." Kiba asked taking the container.

"Kay, firstly, I am afraid of bugs, and I asked some geeks at school to gather them up for me. And secondly, I'll make the brat run." Ino explained.

"How?"

Ino smirked. "Like this."

Ino made her way through the bushes, real quietly, and kept going until she was behind TenTen, then she jumped put of the bushes and yelled, "Hey brat!"

TenTen immediately snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. "Oh shit!" TenTen mumbled under her breath and she began to run away from Ino, not noticing that Ino wasn't chasing her.

TenTen ran past where Kiba was hiding and began to run up the stairs, but something slippery was all over the stairs, so as soon as TenTen's boot, made contact with the stairs, she slid off of it and landed on her back.

"Oww!" TenTen said under her breath. Then suddenly, Kiba jumped out from under the bushes, and poured a diverse array of bugs all over TenTen.

TenTen screamed, because just like Ino, she was afraid of bugs, and now there were hundreds of them crawling all over her.

Ino came up to Kiba ( both off whom, were laughing their heads off ) and high-fived him.

"Oh and Ino, I have a surprise for ya." Kiba said, laughing hysterically.

"Whatever it is can't be better than sweet revenge." Ino said, now on all fours, not even caring if she was ruining her stellar outfit.

Kiba pulled out a video camera- he had recorded the whole thing.

_Oh shit! Kiba recorded it. AND THERES A MILLION FUCKING BUGS ALL OVER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ TenTen screamed in her head.

"OMG!!! Kiba I love you!" Ino said as she got up and gave Kiba a hug. "We'll show it all over school tomorrow!"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kiba said, as he walked over to TenTen, and picked up a huge spider, and put it on TenTen's forehead, causing TenTen to shriek and jump up and try and shake all the bugs off- a few were already down her tank top, while Kiba recorded it.

TenTen ran into the house, choking back tears and flinging off bugs.

"Where were you today at dismissal, Tennie?", TenTen's dad asked as he saw TenTen run past him and her mother.

"The bus!" TenTen answered, running up the stairs, into the bathroom, to take a shower, after, picking up the last of the bugs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After taking a shower, TenTen walked over to her bedroom and locked the door.

_I am going to get those bastards back. Most definitely._ TenTen thought through clenched teeth as she sat down on her bedroom floor in her towel, and hair still wet. _But how?_ TenTen contemplated.

After a minute or so, it hit her. "I got it! I'll switch the tape of me with that really embarrassing tape of them when they were younger, so when they show it at school, they'll get totally ruined, and I'll be in the clear, that is until they figure out it was me who switched the tapes. But whatever, I love the idea!" TenTen said getting up, and putting on her P.J.'s .

After she got dressed her eyes, flitted across the room and landed on her backpack, bulging with books. TenTen smacked her forehead. "Oh man! I forgot all about my homework!", and TenTen spent the next 2 hours completing all her homework, then went down to dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Smells good." TenTen remarked at the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ten ( her mom calls her 'Ten', and her dad calls her 'Tennie' ). But where have you been? I haven't seen you at all today since you came running past your father and me, this afternoon." Her mom asked.

"Oh I've been upstairs, taking a shower, homework, (_plotting against my siblings and flinging off bugs _TenTen added in her head) , the usual." TenTen said opening the fridge, to get a water bottle.

Then TenTen left the kitchen, and went to her parents' room to look for the tape.

After endless searching, she found it in a pile of older tapes. TenTen smiled.

_Now, whose room would it be in? Probably, Kiba's since it's his video camera. _TenTen thought, as she left her parents room, and crept over to Kiba's room, hoping he wasn't in there-he was.

But thankfully for TenTen, Kiba was head down at his desk, snoring. _Probably fell asleep in the middle of his homework, the slacker. _TenTen thought as she rolled her eyes, and oh so carefully tip-toed into Kiba's punk-styled bedroom. _Now where is the video camera? _TenTen thought as she looked around his room. _BINGO!_, TenTen yelled in her head, once she saw it sitting there on Kiba's desk-the very same desk that Kiba was asleep on.

TenTen mentally sighed. _So is my luck-I find the camera and its right next to Kiba. Excellent! _TenTen sarcastically thought.

With one last sigh, TenTen crept over to Kiba, a as silent as she possibly could, opened, the video camera, and replaced the tape of TenTen's 'buggy' experience with Ino and Kiba's most definitely most embarrassing moment of their lives. She shut the compartment close and snickered, but apparently a little too loud cause Kiba's head bolted right up.

Kiba squinted and glanced around his room until he spotted TenTen crouched underneath his desk. "What the hell are you doing in my room and why the hell did'ya wake me up for, loser? And what the hell are you doing underneath my desk retard?" Kiba scrutinized.

TenTen had to think of something fast. "I dropped my uhh…my…"

"You're what?" Kiba spat.

"My,. my lip gloss! Umm.. yeah." TenTen said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I thought you didn't wear lip gloss?" Kiba interrogated.

"Yeah, well I was out of chap stick, so I had to manage one of mom's lip glosses, till I got more chap stick" TenTen drabbled.

"Uh-huh. But that doesn't answer why you're in my room, loser." Kiba said nodding.

"Oh…it's... uh... its 5 minutes till dinner, and uh mom told me to wake you up." TenTen said thinking that she had made up a pretty good story.

"How'd she know I was asleep? I told her that I'd be doing homework till dinner." Kiba asked.

_Yeah TenTen. How'd mom know?_ TenTen asked herself in her head.

"Oh, umm... she came and checked up on you to see if you were done with you're homework, and I guess that you were already asleep by then." TenTen said biting her lip-something she did whenever she got nervous.

"Why'd she check up on me? She never does that." Kiba rebounded.

TenTen was truly lost for words now. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not mom am I?"

Kiba stared hard at TenTen as if trying to tell by her facial expressions, if she was lying or not. But TenTen made no expression and tried real hard, to not bite her lip.

"Whatever. Just get out of my room-NOW!" Kiba said giving up.

_No need to tell me twice!_ TenTen thought as she scurried out the room, the video tape bulging slightly in her side pocket of her P.J.'s……………………

**I think that this would have to be the longest chapter I have written so far- it's 1,977 words long and 5 pages! ( and no I did not count-I do have a life. Instead I used word count on Microsoft word ). Oh and if you count everything including the authors note it's 2,116 words long-so far at least. Who would have thought that Panic! At the Disco and Fall Out Boy (my 2 most fav. boy bands of all time) and other assorted artist's / bands, would let me write so much? But anyways, what'd you guys think? **

**I'm sorry that the reason why TenTen hates acting/actors is really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else. Oh and Neji's a little OOC, sorry bout that too, but then again, so is most of the people in my story, but whatever… ( ooooo!! 6 pages! 2,222 words! And yes, now you can say I don't have a life) Anyways, I don't believe I have anymore to say so please read and review peoples!!!! Ariverderci! ( I know, completely different language, but whatever, I like saying 'hello' and 'goodbye' in different languages. ) 2,256 words!! BOO-YAH!!!! **


	10. Embarrasing Moments at School

**Bon jour peoples! I don't know if I can write as long of a chapter as last time, cause I don't have any music right now, but whatever. Here's ch.10!**

**I do not own Naruto**

The next morning for TenTen, was basically how it was the previous day, but now, it was the 2nd day of school and TenTen was ready for revenge.

Today, TenTen decided to wear brown capri's, and a striped, white and blue polo, with brown converse sneakers. _I cannot wait to see Ino and Kiba's faces today at school once they realize that they've played the wrong tape. And if I'm right, they'll either post it on every computer in the school, or play it on the screen that's in the cafeteria at lunch. _TenTen eagerly thought. _They'll probably display it at lunch time, so that more people will see it. Man I can't wait! I'm just glad that I have the same lunch period as the, today…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys!" TenTen said really cheerful at lunch time as she sat down at her lunch table with her friends Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino Abarame.

"Why are you so happy?" Chouji asked as took a handful of chips and stuffed them in his month and began to munch happily.

"Oh no particular reason." TenTen said with a smile as she unwrapped her roast beef sandwich.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

_Okay. I've been waiting all day for this, and it's finally lunch time. YES! _TenTen thought all eager like as she turned to look at the popular people's lunch table in the center of the cafeteria. Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Ino, Kankuro, Kiba, and Temari, were all sitting down chatting. _Come on, come on! _TenTen anxiously thought.

Then, Ino went up to Kiba and whispered something in his ear, and Kiba nodded, as he pulled out his video camera from his backpack. _Yes! Finally, I've been waiting all day. _TenTen thought as she put her hands together and rubbed them with a crazy glint in her eye.

"Uhh... TenTen?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"What?" TenTen replied as she turned and faced him.

"Are you okay? You've a crazy look in you're eye, like the one you get right before you're about to kill someone." Naruto said.

_Yeah. Only I'll be destroying reputations, not lives! _TenTen thought before responding. "Oh I'm fine-just excited. That's all."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

TenTen turned back and looked at Ino and Kiba who were now making their way towards the projector.

"Yo people!" Kiba yelled as he cuffed his hands around his mouth, to make his voice louder. "Listen up!"

The cafeteria quieted down. TenTen smirked. "We wanna show you guys a little something, so if you could please dim the lights." Ino said and some kid in the back shut the lights off. "Oh thanks. Kiba would you please hook up the camera." Ino said. "Of course." Kiba said as he hooked up the camera.

_Here it comes! _TenTen thought as she looked up at the screen which was now black….

_A 4 year old Ino and a 5 year old Kiba come into view. They are at the school playground outside…_

"_Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Ino says to the camera. Kiba just has a pained expression on his face and is jumping up and down holding his pants._

"Wait! This doesn't sound like TenTen, Kiba!" Ino said warningly to Kiba.

"Oh crap! That's because it's not!" Kiba says pointing up at the screen

"_Mommy, Daddy! Watch us go on the see-saw!" Ino says as she grabs Kiba's arm and drags him over to the see-saw._

"Holy shit! Turn this fucking thing off now!" Ino screams at Kiba. "I can't! My camera's like screwed!" Kiba replied panicking as he attempts to shut it off.

"Oh god I'm screwed!" Ino moaned as she smacks her forehead.

"So am I retard!" Kiba yells.

"_Nooooo! Ino! I have to go! BADLY!!" Kiba moaned as Ino drags him over to the see-saw._

"_I don't care!" Ino said. Kiba and Ino then reached the see-saw. "We go on at the same time." Ino instructed. Kiba just nodded. So as Ino began to get on, Kiba gets on, dragging his side down, and the other side up, whacking Ino in the face._

The people in the cafeteria started laughing.

"Oh my God!" Ino said exasperated. Kiba just shuts his eyes, wishing the whole scene away.

TenTen laughed, knowing that the worst had yet to come.

"_OWWWWWWWW!!" Ino yells, falling back and clutching a bloody nose._

"_Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Yamananka said rushing over to Ino. Ino just pushes her away, while their dad does nothing and continues to record._

"_KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yells! _**(Just so u know, Ino was like a demon child growing up, and still is. Kiba was kind of like a softee as a child)**

_Kiba gets off the see-saw and is laughing, but still holding his pants. "Sorry! But I have to go!" Kiba said as he ran past Ino and ran into a near-by bush._

_Ino not realizing that Kiba was 'going', grabs a handful of mud, and runs over to the bush._

"_AHHHHHHHH!!" Ino shrieked, as she ran into the bush, surprising Kiba as he was pissing, which made him turn around and piss all over Ino._

"Oh my God!" TenTen heard a few people say as, they watched what was going on.

"Move!" Ino said as she shoved Kiba aside and tried pressing and pushing all the buttons on the camera, but nothing worked. "Oh my fucking god!!!" Ino said as she slid under a near-by table.

"_I hate you!!!!" Ino shrieked, as she wiped away the liquid from her face with one hand, and threw the mud at Kiba, with her other hand. _

_The mud, hit Kiba, straight on, in the face. "AAAA!" Kiba yelled and began to chase Ino, forgetting to pull up his pants, or wipe away the mud. Ino shrieked and began running away._

_As Ino was running away, she didn't notice that the blood from her nose was dripping all over the place. She also didn't notice the tree branch lying on the ground, and she tripped over it, and fell face-first into a giant mud puddle._

_Kiba also tripped cause of his pants, but got back up, still forgetting to pull up his pants.._

"_AAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as got out of the mud, crying, and tackled Kiba to the ground._

_Then there was a loud "RIP!!!" sound- Ino had ripped Kiba's shirt to shreds in her fit of rage, and Kiba was standing there, practically naked._

"_Honey! Shut the camera off!" Mrs. Yamananka said to her husband as the screen went black…._

Everyone was cracking up, and laughing their heads off. Ino, got out from under the table and screamed "My life is over!", and ran out the cafeteria as many people pointed and laughed at her.

Kiba just stood there stunned. Then he looked up and made eye-contact with TenTen. "YOU!" he yelled as he pointed his finger at her, and began making his way over to her table.

"Oh shit!" TenTen said.

"Wait! Don't tell me that you're the one who put that tape in the camera?" Naruto said asking TenTen.

TenTen just nodded, keeping her eyes on Kiba as he made his way through the cafeteria.

"Nice!" Naruto said.

"Uh-huh." TenTen said a little scared because, Kiba had a look that could kill on, and all the doors were on the other side of the cafeteria.

All TenTen could do was hope for a miracle. Something like-

_CRASH!!!!_

Something just like that- someone accidentally, tripped Kiba, and spilt his food all over him.

"ARRRRRRR!!!" Kiba said, running out of the cafeteria, screaming like hell.

"I'm saved!" TenTen said with a sigh of relief.

"That was you?" someone from behind her said.

TenTen turned around-it was Neji.

"Oh! Hi Neji!" TenTen said a little surprised that he was there.

"H-hello N-Neji." Hinata said.

"Hi." Neji said back.

"So that was you who put in that tape?" Neji asked again.

"Yeah. I wanted to get them back for what they did to me yesterday after I got off the bus." TenTen confessed.

'Well, nice job." Neji complimented.

"Wait!" Naruto screamed as he turned towards TenTen.

"What!?" TenTen asked.

"You were on the bus yesterday?!?!" Naruto asked.

"Mmm" TenTen replied. "I'm guessing you were too busy ogling someone to notice me." TenTen remarked as Hinata blushed, but Naruto still had a dumb look on his face. "Oh never mind!" TenTen said.

"Wait, so what exactly did they do to you?" Neji asked.

"Oh, just chase me, making me slip on some oil, then pouring a jar filled with bugs all over me." TenTen said as if it happened every day.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru said.

"Yep!" TenTen said. "That was the tape that they were planning on showing, but I switched it with the one you just saw last night."

"Well, be happy that you've already had math today TenTen" Neji replied. " And I suppose that you'll be on the bus again today?"

"Okay, 1, I'm extremely happy, and 2, I'll most likely be on the bus." TenTen replied.

"Alright. See ya later." Neji responded as he walked back over to his table.

"Bye." TenTen replied. _Man! Am I gonna get it now since Kiba knows that it's me. Ino'll probably be too dumb to figure it out, but Kiba might tell her. I've got to bribe Kiba somehow. I'll just probably give him my allowance for the week and do all his chores, in order for him to keep his mouth closed. _TenTen thought with a sigh….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After TenTen got home on the bus, she ran up to Kiba's room hoping that he hadn't told Ino yet.

"What!?" Kiba spat once TenTen entered his room.

"Have you told Ino yet? About lunch I mean. How it was me?" TenTen asked.

"No, not yet. Sadly she's out shopping with friends, trying to forget what happened today." Kiba said pissed off.

TenTen sighed. "Good! Then I'd like to make a proposition." TenTen said as she explained what she was willing to do, in order for him to keep quiet about the situation. ( Ino was the master-mind behind the evil plots ).

Kiba agreed, but demanded TenTen to do his chores till Thanksgiving.

"What!! It's only September! Thanksgiving's 2 months away!" TenTen complained.

"Thanksgiving or no deal." Kiba said.

TenTen sighed. "Fine."

"Good now get out!" Kiba said.

TenTen left and went to her room to do some homework, but as soon as she sat down, her phone rang.

"Hello?" TenTen said.

"It's me Hinata." **(just pretend she's stuttering, cause typing it is really annoying )**

"Oh hey!" TenTen responded.

"Hey! Well I was looking at a newspaper, and there's an ad, for a movie, and they need an actress that has brown or blond hair, chocolate or blue eyes, between the ages of 13 and 16, between the height of 5'4 and 5'6, and is available for the summer to shoot the movie."

"Hinata, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you'd be perfect for the part. You have all the requirements needed! You're 14, 5'4, and has brown hair and eyes."

"Hinata there's no way I'm gonna audition for this thing-you know I hate acting, and besides, I think Ino's planning on auditioning since it's right here in Konoha."

"Yeah, but you're a sooo much better actress than Ino."

"How would you know?'

"Cause I've seen you making fun of movie's by acting out the parts. And frankly I think you're an amazing actress, and since it's not on stage and there'll be no one watching you as you say the lines, there's no stage fright!"

TenTen sighed. "I dunno Hinata. Acting's just not my thing-you know I wanna be a writer."

"Yes, and if you do happen to land the part, you can use the fame you'll acquire to publicize you're acting skills! Please, please audition TenTen! You'd be awesome! Plus think of all the money you'll make-you'll finally be able to buy a new laptop for you're stories, since your old one crashed."

TenTen mulled it over in her head and came up with a decision….

"Fine." TenTen said with a sigh.

"You mean you'll do it!?!?" Hinata said excited.

"Uh-huh" TenTen said with a bored tone. "But keep on talking and I just might change my mind."

"Okay, okay. Bye TenTen!"

"Later." TenTen said as she hung up. _What have I just gotten myself into? _TenTen thought with a sigh as she flopped down onto her bed to take a nap………………………………………………………………………….

**Sorry the tape was kinda disgusting and retarded but I couldn't think of anything more embarrassing at el momento. Anyways read and review peoples! Au Revoir! ( don't ask, I'm feeling kind like French today…)**


	11. The Interrogation Begins!

**Konichiwa (don't think I spelt it right…) peoples. Sorry for the long wait but my computers messed up again (not that it was fixed or anything, but it's like worse now.) So if I don't update in a while, its cause of my computer, so blame my computer peoples, not me. And here's Ch. 11. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto peoples.**

The next morning at breakfast………

_I can't believe I forgot to ask Hinata the deet's about the auditions. I don't even know when they are! Or what character I'm auditioning for! God I'm an idiot! _TenTen thought as she scarffed down her cereal. _Well I know the drama queen is auditioning. I could inconspicuously ask her the details 'bout the auditions without her figuring out that I'm gonna audition._

So when Ino came down to breakfast this morning, this time wearing a dark pink camisole, with a light pink polka-dotted skirt and pink flip-flops, TenTen took the initiative and asked Ino.

"Morning Ino!" TenTen said feigning cheeriness at the fact of having to talk to her older sister.

Ino took one glance at TenTen and said to Kiba, "Why is the brat talking to me?"

"Beats me." Kiba said as he finished up his breakfast and headed for the car.

"So Ino. You know those auditions you were talking about to Mom and Dad?"

"What about 'em?" Ino asked with edge in her voice.

"Weeeeeeell, I was wondering, when and where the audition is, and what part you were auditioning for?"

Ino stopped and looked at her younger sister. "Why the hell would you care? Besides I thought you hated acting."

TenTen sighed. _She may be harder to crack than I thought. _"I do hate it, but um, I wanted to come to the auditions and support you." TenTen lied.

"_Support_ me? I could care less if _you _came." Ino said pulling out her compact from her purse and reapplied her lip gloss for like, the hundredth time.

"Well," TenTen began, starting to get annoyed. "Well, I just wanna go. Is it that much of a problem to have me there?"

Ino scrunched up her nose. "Fine, fine. _God!_ You're annoying. It's this Saturday—"

"_This_ Saturday!" TenTen exclaimed, cutting in.

"Do you want to know or what?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry please continue."

Ino glared at TenTen for a moment, and then continued. "This Saturday at 11:30 am. But if you're smart, you'd get there at, at least 6 in the morning to avoid the massive line. But anyways, it's being held at that old theatre on 5th St."

TenTen took mental notes. "So, what character are ya auditioning for?" TenTen said with mock interest.

"The lead, duh!" Ino said as she flipped her golden lochs.

"And that would be…?"

"Her name's Cassie Lang. She's the star of the movie. I fit _all_ the requirements for it, and I've already had the 'rents call in and reserve my spot."

_That's the part that Hinata probably wanted me to audition for cause if I remember the description properly, both Ino _and _I fit the requirements. _TenTen thought.

"Hmm. Well thanks." TenTen said as she finished up her Coco Puffs, grabbed her backpack, and headed out the door.

"Whatever." Ino said as she watched TenTen leave, then followed suite, not bothering to eat breakfast because of the new diet, that she was on……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!" TenTen called out to her best friend, once she saw her in the hallways of their high school, getting books out of her locker, before heading to homeroom.

Hinata turned and looked. "Oh! Hello TenTen! I'm so happy that you decided to audition!"

"Uh-huh. But hey, listen Hinata, the part I'm auditioning for is Cassie Lang, _right?_" TenTen asked.

"Oh, yeah. It is. I'm sorry I didn't give you the details over the phone, but you told me to hang up, before you changed your mind." Hinata responded meekly.

"It's not you're fault. I already got all the deet's from Ino, cause she's auditioning too."

"Oh really? And Ino didn't mind you auditioning also?"

"Ino didn't mind what?" Naruto said as he walked over to Hinata and TenTen.

"H-hey N-Naruto." Hinata said as she began to stutter.

"Hi Hinata! What'cha guys talkin' 'bout?" Naruto asked.

TenTen sighed. "Doesn't matter."

"No body ever tells me anything." Naruto pouted as he walked away to his homeroom.

"As I was saying, _of course Ino will mind!!_ That's why I didn't tell her, and I'm not gonna. She'll be surprised when I audition."

"So, who did you tell then?"

"You obviously, and the 'rents. They said they wouldn't tell Kiba or Ino, since I want it to be a surprise. And plus Ino and Kiba will _kill _me if they found out that I'm auditioning."

"Mmm. Got it." Hinata said as the bell rang.

"Later." TenTen said as she walked over to Guy-sensei's classroom, for homeroom…….

"TENTEN!! YOU'RE LATE!!!" Guy yelled as TenTen walked into the classroom 2 minutes after the bell rang.

_Well sorry!_ TenTen said in her head as she said, "Sorry Guy-sensei. It wont happen again." TenTen said as she took her seat between her two good friends Shikamaru and Chouji, because they were in her homeroom as well.

"Well it better not, or it'll be detention! Do I make myself clear Ms.Yamananka?"

"Crystal." TenTen replied lazily.

As Guy began his lesson for the day, TenTen began to zone out like she usually did in her classes.

_What if I do get the part? I wonder what it'd be like to be famous!? _TenTen thought as images of money, fancy houses, celebrities and red carpets zoomed through her head.

TenTen was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice when the bell had rung and was still sitting in her seat, idly day-dreaming. But luckily for her, she had math next with the 10th graders, and since Guy-sensei also taught that, she didn't have to change classrooms.

As the room began to fill up with students, TenTen began to keep watch for her sister. _What if she realizes that I'm gonna audition too? If she does, I'm done for! Acting's totally _her _thing-not mine! _TenTen thought as she began to get paranoid.

"What's buggin' you?"

TenTen looked up to see Neji staring down at her with an expression that seemed half worried and half amused.

"Oh hi Neji. Umm.., nothings really bothering me-just my usual random, paranoid thoughts." TenTen said with a shrug as she picked up her math textbook oh-so-casually and laid it on her desk.

"Uh-huh." Neji said as he walked back to his seat and class began………

**Yeah, sorry again for the months wait-my computer wouldn't turn on until two days ago so yeah. Also sorry for the weak ending (or I at least thought it was weak). I kinda started this chapter back in July, and never got to finish it till now, cause of my computer. Anyways, read and review!**


	12. Auditions, Here We Come!

**Bon Jour peoples! School starts in 9 days for me, which totally, totally sucks but whatever. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto**

The rest of the week came and went and now it was _the_ day-yup! You guessed it: SATURDAY! The day of the audition.

TenTen's stomach was filled with butterflies ever since she woke up that morning, till now in the car, riding next to her two older siblings in the back, cause their parents were up front.

"Kiba," Ino said.

"Yeah?" Kiba responded.

"How do I look? Fabulous right?" Ino asked fluffing her. For the audition, she was wearing a pink layered tank top embroided with rhinestones, pink and lime green plaid mini skirt, pink boots and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Of course." Kiba responded a little annoyed because he had to cancel his plans with his friends today cause of Ino's ( and secretly TenTen's as well ) auditions.

TenTen today was wearing a black tank top over a white t-shirt, red, white, and black Bermuda shorts and black converse sneakers.

_Oh my god!! _TenTen anxiously thought. _What if I throw up again? Or what if Ino's so pissed I'm auditioning that she stops me from getting on stage or something, or using her freaky tripping powers to make me fall flat on my face during the audition. Oh god help me!!!_

For the rest of the ride, TenTen silently panicked. When they pulled up into the parking lot of the auditions, TenTen saw that there was already a semi-long line of teenage girls, waiting to get in.

"Jesus! It's only 6 a.m. and there's already a long line." TenTen exclaimed as they got out of the car and walked over to the line.

"That's show biz loser." Ino said as she sauntered over to the line as if she owned the place.

TenTen rolled her eyes, but deep down she couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Ino and all the other girls. _They know what they're doing and what to expect. Me, on the other hand, has no idea what I should do- should I practice making facial expressions like some people, or should I play it cool like Miss air head over there. Ughhhh!! I'm way in over my head!._

For the next hour or so, many other girls began to come and get on line. By the time auditions began at noon, the place was packed.

When it was Ino's turn next to audition, she turned around and said, "Wish me luck guys!" Ino said as walked over to the stage. _I'm the one needing all the luck here people, not her! _TenTen thought as her hands grew clammy and she began to fell very queasy because after Ino, it was her turn to audition.

"You'll be find Ten. Don't worry, we'll all be here rooting for you." Mrs. Yamananka said to TenTen as she noticed her fidgeting. Their dad just nodded while Kiba looked confused.

"Wait! We'll be rooting for who? Ino's already on stage mom."

"I know dear! I'm talking about TenTen! She's auditioning too!" Their mom said patting TenTen on the back. _Oh shit!_ TenTen thought. _I'm busted!_

"Wait! So you're telling me the _brat's _gonna audition too!?" Kiba asked pointing at TenTen.

TenTen weakly nodded, feeling very nauseous now.

"Huh! Well _this_ should be good! I'm actually glad I came now." Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Thank you Miss Yamananka." The lady in the gray suit said to Ino once she was done.

Ino smiled and got of stage.

"How was that? Awesome right?" Ino said to her parents as she walked over to them.

"You were wonderful dear." Their mom said.

"Oh, I know I was good! I just like to hear it." Ino said flipping her hair.

_What a snob!_ TenTen thought as she took deep even breaths to stop from puking and wiped her clammy hands on her shorts.

"Next we have…" The lady paused to look at her clipboard.

_Here it comes. _TenTen thought putting on a bright smile despite her nausea.

"TenTen Yamananka." The lady said.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" Ino screamed out.

TenTen smiled feebly at Ino who looked deeply enraged and was turning scarlet with anger, before taking off towards the stage.

"You are auditioning for Cassie Lang, correct?"

TenTen just nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth, that she might just puke all over the stage and the lady's (whose name was Mrs. Bunkey) gray suit.

"Alright. Here's your script. You will be acting out the next scene with Marcus, our male lead." Mrs. Bunkey said handing TenTen the script and gesturing to the really cute guy stage right.

Marcus smiled. "Hi." TenTen said all of a sudden forgetting her stage fright.

"Hey." He said back. "You nervous?"

"I used to be, but them seeing you sort of helped." TenTen admitted.

Marcus laughed. "I seem to have that affect on people."

"Alright begin!" Mrs.Bunkey said and TenTen began reading….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe _you_ stole my audition! _You_ of all people too!" Ino raved as they walked out into the cool brisk evening air, and entered their car.

TenTen remained silent, lost in her own thoughts._ OMG!! I actually did it! And I wasn't bad either according to Marcus. AND, I didn't throw up or mess up-not even once! But I doubt, I'll get the part. Ino was waaaaay better than me, and so were a lot of the other girls. But anyways we'll see when Mrs. Bunkey calls us back on Monday, to tell us if Ino or I got the part……………….._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Monday night………………………………………………………

"_Ring, ring!"_

"I'll get it!" Mr. Yamananka called as he walked over and picked p the phone.

A few minutes later…

"GIRLS!"

"Yeah!" TenTen and Ino yelled as they ran down the stairs to the living room where their dad was standing, having just put down the phone.

He smiled. "Congratulations! Both of you have been chosen to come back to the auditions, out of 5 girls to choose the winner!"

"So you're saying I _didn't _get the part!?" Ino asked all bitchy like.

"No, no. You just have to go back and re-audition."

"Ugh! Apparently, these people have no taste." Ino said crossing her arms.

TenTen on the other hand was overjoyed. _I may not have gotten the part, but I'm a finalist! OMG!!! _TenTen eagerly thought.

"When do we go and re-audition?" TenTen asked her dad.

"Oh, er, tonight."

"Tonight!?!?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. In an hour, so you two go get ready."

TenTen and Ino ran upstairs to go change…….

TenTen was down in 10 minutes, sporting a long purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and purple converse sneakers.

Ino, on the other hand, was down in 30 minutes, decked from head to toe in brown: Brown headband, brown shirt, brown mini skirt and brown flip-flops.

"What the hell took you so long!? It takes 40 minutes to get to the auditions, and cause of you we only have 30!" TenTen yelled at Ino.

"Hmp!" Ino said taking one glance at TenTen and strided out the door. _Oh yeah! She's still not talking to me cause of the auditions. Well whatever, I'm actually pretty glad. _TenTen thought as she opened up the car door and sat in the back cause Ino was already in the front seat.

Once they reached the auditions, Mrs. Bunkey, Marcus, and the other 3 girls were already there waiting.

"Sorry we're late." TenTen apologized for the both of them, even though it was really Ino's fault.

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Bunkey said as she called out the first name…..

"Alright ladies." Mrs. Bunkey said after the 5 girls had re-auditioned and were standing on stage, waiting for the verdict.

"We have come to a decision."

TenTen's heart pounded.

"The person who we have chosen to play the part of Cassie Lang in this film, will be…."

**Ohhh cliffy! I love a good cliffhanger! So who do you think it'll be?**

**Read and review peeps! Bon Soir! ( I finally learned how to spell it!)**


	13. And The Winner Is

**Hola peoples! Not much to say, so I give you ch.13! Enjoy! Oh! Wait! In order for what I'm gonna type in the story to work, I'm gonna have to change the time of when the movie starts shooting, to Christmas break-just a heads up for ya!**

**Me no own Naruto**

"The person, who we have chosen to play the part of Cassie Lang in this film, will be….Miss Ino Yamananka." Mrs. Bunkey said to the girls.

"OMG! OMG!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Ino squealed as she jumped up and down like a little child.

_Like no one saw that coming. _TenTen sarcastically thought. _Oh well, I knew I really didn't have a chance though._

Ino continued to jump up and down and seemed to forget that she was on the edge of the stage and while she was jumping, Ino lost her footing, and fell off the stage and landed on her back.

"Ooooh!" TenTen said as she and everyone else rushed over to Ino.

"Ino! Ino!" Mr. Yamananka said. "Are you alright?"

"My…neck…hurts!" Ino gasped out, as if each word she said hurt like hell-which it probably did seeing as though she landed right on her back.

"Alright, alright! Give her some air!" Mrs. Bunkey commanded. "Someone call the paramedics! STAT!"

_Man that is some REALLY bad luck! She could have broken her spinal cord, and become paralyzed like that American actor, Christopher Reeves, who used to play superman! _TenTen thought. _Ouch! That must really hurt-and suck too, seeing as how she just got the part of the movie, but now she probably wont be able to shoot it anymore. _

TenTen looked over at Ino who was still lying on her back with their dad hovering over her, whimpering but not exactly crying.

"Shouldn't we try to move her or something?" Marcus suggested.

"No." TenTen interjected. "Moving her when she fell on her back could cause her more harm than good cause it could damage the spinal cord, and then she'd be paralyzed-maybe!" TenTen added once she saw the look on shock on her sister's face once she said "paralyzed".

"Oh." Marcus said.

After a few more minutes the paramedics showed up in an ambulance, and loaded Ino onto a stretcher.

"Only one person can accompany the girl in the ambulance." The paramedic explained as both TenTen and her father tried to get in beside Ino.

"I'll go." TenTen said.

"You?" Their father asked surprised with TenTen's sudden concern for her sister.

"Yes. Me dad." TenTen said irritated. "If you go how am I supposed to get home-I can't drive yet, _remember!?_"

"Oh, yes…well, I hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah. Of course you didn't."_ Or you were just to worried about Ino that you totally forgot all about little old me. _"You drive to hospital with Kiba and mom later, to come see Ino and pick me up."

"Alright. Bye Tennie, Ino." Their dad said with a wave.

TenTen said bye back, while Ino just grunted something.

Then TenTen climbed into the back of the ambulance, and the paramedics shut the door…….

"I'd rather…be…with dad…brat!" Ino spat as they drove to the hospital.

_Amazing! _TenTen thought. _She can endure a fatal injury, and yet still has the power to call me a brat._

"Yeah well I'd rather not be here at all Miss Drama Queen, but how else am I supposed to get home if I don't come with you?" TenTen replied harshly.

Ino just glared. "I'm still…not talking…to you!" she said as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Fine by me." TenTen said as she crossed her arms and stretched her feet out on the ambulance floor next to a strapped-in Ino on a stretcher.

"But I still don't see why you still won't talk to me-I mean you already got the part." TenTen added as she popped a piece of Strident gum in her mouth that she found in the pocket of her jeans. _Not that I care really if you talk to me or not._

"Yeah…well…I'm probably…not gonna…be…able to…do the role…anymore!" Ino said.

"Sucks for you." TenTen said…….

After a while they reached the hospital, and Ino was rushed in, with TenTen following close behind.

"Please wait here." A kind-looking nurse said to TenTen as Ino was taken to the E.R.

TenTen nodded and took a seat on the cold, plastic, blue hospital chair in the waiting room outside the E.R.

A little while later, TenTen's family came rushing in.

"How's she doing?" Her mom asked.

"Like I would know. I'm not exactly in there you know." TenTen pointed out to her mom.

"Right. Sorry."

TenTen stole a glance at Kiba-he looked incredibly sleepy-as though he had just woken up from a nap, as he bobbed his head along to whatever music he was listening to on his iPod.

After what seemed like an eternity to TenTen-even though it was only an hour, the doctor came out of the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Yamananka looked up eagerly at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"The Yamananka family?" The doctor asked.

Everyone nodded except Kiba who hadn't heard what the doctor said through his headphones.

The doctor smiled. "Ino is doing fine. Nothing serious, though she did however manage to break her neck and collarbone. I've already cast it."

"So no broken backbone?" TenTen asked.

"Nope." The doctor responded with a smile.

_That's too bad. _TenTen mischievously thought. _She could have gotten paralyzed and that'd be the end of her rep at school._

"You guys can come in now-oh and Ino is free to go home now." He said, gesturing them inside the room……..

"This freakin' sucks!" Ino complained as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Hey, look at it this way; it could've been worse, like your _spinal cord _for instance." TenTen said wearily-it was now 11:49 and all TenTen wanted to do was get to bed.

"Yeah" Ino pushed, "It _could _have been worse, but it wasn't now was it? And besides, now I won't be able to play Cassie Lang in the movie cause they're gonna begin shooting in December, over Christmas break. Kay, that's _two _months people! _Two_ effing months! And who's to say that I won't be all fixed up by then?" Ino complained as she slammed the car door and stormed up to her room, whose door she also slammed shut.

"Don't forget to drink you're aspirin before bed honey!" Mrs. Yamananka called up to Ino, before retiring to bed herself.

TenTen, too tired to do anything else, just walked up the stairs to her own room and fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed sheets, not even bothering to change or take her sneakers off……..

**So what'cha think? Ino really does have some bad luck then huh? Anyways, read and review people. Ciao! Oh and sorry it's short- like I said I have a problem with writing long chapters...**


	14. The New Cassie Lang

**Hello again! I'm bored so I thought, why not write some more? So here I am! Please review cause I'm sooooo bored that I kept constantly checking my stat page to see if anyone has read the new ch. I just posted like 10 minutes ago. So far it's been 5 hits. Man I have no life…..**

**I don't own Naruto…**

The next day at school…..

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part TenTen." Hinata commented when TenTen told her the news about last night.

"Yeah well personally, I'm not really all that bummed. Acting's just not my thing." TenTen said as she slammed her locker door shut just as the bell rang.

"Catch ya later Hinata." TenTen said as she walked off to class…………..

As soon as TenTen got home, she headed upstairs to her room and began doing her homework.

At around 9:00, TenTen went downstairs to dinner, not knowing that her life was about to change…..

"_Ring, ring!_"

TenTen looked around the dinner table to see if anyone was gonna go pick up the phone.

"_Ring, ring!_"

"Phone's ringing." Ino said as she placed a mouthful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, doing so very carefully cause of the neck brace and casted shoulder in a sling.

"Fine!" TenTen said getting up." I'll get the phone."

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Yamananka said.

"Hello?" TenTen said into the receiver in the kitchen.

"Yes. This is Mrs. Bunkey from the Cassie Lang film."

"Oh hey Mrs. B. It's TenTen. What I do for you?"

"Oh! TenTen. How is you're sister?"

"Umm... she's alright I guess-she broke her neck and collarbone."

"Oh my! That's terrible!"

"Yep." TenTen responded, getting a little bored with the conversation, as she began to pick at her nails.

"So she's in no condition to do the film?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well then, congratulations TenTen!"

"Congrats for what?" TenTen asked getting interested again.

"You will be our new Cassie Lang in the film!"

"Oh My God! No way!"

"Yes, yes way. You were to be our backup if Ino couldn't do it because of her injuries."

"SHUTUP!!! So you mean, that _I _get the part!?!?" TenTen asked practically screaming.

"Yes, you do."

"AHHHHH!!!!" TenTen had never shrieked like a little girl before, but hey, there's a 1st time for everything.

"OMG! Thank you sooo much!"

"No problem dear. Tell you're sister I wish her well."

"Of course. Bye!" TenTen said as she hung up and screamed again.

Once she walked back into the dining room, her family was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Is everything alright? We heard shrieking-and you _never _shriek unless something's wrong." Her dad asked worried.

"OMG!! Everything's fine dad! In fact, guess who just called?"

Silence.

"Who called loser?" Kiba asked interrupting the silence.

"Mrs. Bunkey from the auditions!"

Ino seemed to sit up straighter inher chair at the mention of "Mrs. Bunkey"

"What's she say?" Ino asked with steel in her voice.

"Well first, she wanted to know if you were dead or not." TenTen exaggerated a little.

"When I told her that you were still alive, she asked what was wrong with you, and I told her." TenTen paused.

"And what did she say?" Ino asked with an even sharper edge in her voice.

"Well," TenTen began. "She concluded that you weren't fit for the job anymore."

"Bullshit!" Ino yelled, even though she knew it was gonna happen.

"Language dear." Mrs. Yamananka said to her daughter.

But Ino completely ignored her and asked, "Did she say who was gonna get the part instead?" Ino asked with daggers for eyes.

TenTen gulped. "Yep."

"Aaaand?" Ino asked getting up from her chair, and planted her arms on her hips- something very hard to do with a broken collarbone.

"It's me."

Silence again. Ino stared long at hard at TenTen to see if she was joking or not.

"They chose me to replace you Ino. Oh- and Mrs. B sends her wishes to you." TenTen said again, meeting Ino's hard, cold, menacing eyes, full on.

"Oh well that's wonderful Ten! Congrats!" Mrs. Yamananka said getting up to give her a hug.

TenTen said nothing, but continued to stare on at Ino, waiting for her to break out in a fit of rage, but nothing. Ino just continued to stare at TenTen with with eyes filled with fury, and TenTen continued to stare back.

After a minute or so, Ino just, turned away from TenTen, and silently left the dining room for her bedroom.

And TenTen just stood there being embraced by her parent's as she watched Ino walk away without a word……….

**Short ch. I know but whatever. Read and Review!**


	15. Almost Famous

**Hola! Como Estas? Just brushing up on my Espanol cause school starts in 6 days, and I think I'm gonna die. Well not actually die, but you get the point. Anyways I give you chapter 15!**

**No poseo Naruto.** **(I don't own Naruto.)**

Two days after TenTen received the news that she would be playing Cassie Lang in the upcoming movie "Cassie Lang", word had speculated all over school. Now TenTen was being mauled with questions about the movie such as, "OMG!! I can't believe you're gonna be in a movie!! Is it cool being almost famous?" and, " Since you're gonna be famous pretty soon, will you give me you're autograph?"

Even people who had never talked to TenTen before, other than criticizing her, like the popular people even started talking to TenTen and asking her to sit at their table at lunch. "TenTen! Over here!" Sakura called out to TenTen one day at lunch as she was passing through the cafeteria, to her normal table, with Naruto and Hinata close behind.

"Uh…, no thanks. I'd rather sit with my friends." TenTen said.

"Oh, silly, we're you're friends too! Right guys?" Sakura asked the table.

Kiba and Ino said "No. We hate her!"

Gaara and Sasuke said nothing, and everyone else murmured yeses.

"See? Now come on!" Sakura said patting a chair next to her. "You can sit next to me!"

TenTen turned and looked at her two best friends.

"It's okay TenTen. You can go sit with them." Naruto said.

"Yeah! We don't mind." Hinata added.

TenTen turned back to the popular table and said, "Fine." Then she walked over to their table and sat down in the chair next to Sakura.

Everyone except Neji and Lee **(just so you know, Lee isn't actually popular, but get's to sit there cause Neji's his friend) **stared at TenTen as she sat down-most with smiles, others with no expression what-so-ever, and two very pissed off people just stared at her, willing her to go away.

"What!?" TenTen said as she noticed everyone starring at her.

"Oh it's nothing." Temari said taking a sip of her diet Pepsi. "We're just not used to anyone new sitting with us."

"Oh, should I go then?" TenTen said as she picked up her tray to leave.

"No, no!" Kankuro said. "You can stay-it's no problem."

TenTen sat back down.

"So TenTen, tell us-what's it like to be almost famous?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah TenTen." Ino said angrily. "Tell us."

"Umm… I don't know. It just feels the same, but everyone's being really annoying with questions and stuff." TenTen answered, taking a bite out of her chicken wrap.

The girls at the table ( except Ino mind you) all nodded sympathetically.

So for the rest of the lunch period, the popular kids asked questions, and TenTen answered. Once the bell rang, TenTen headed out of the cafeteria with the popular kids, talking and giggling, as if she was one of them……...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Christmas break had come, TenTen was already famous, well, at school at least. To the rest of the world, she was an unknown person.

A lot had changed in the last 2 months. TenTen now sat with the popular kids table, everyday at lunch. Her crush on Sasuke had vanished because TenTen realized that he was pretty much unattainable, but now TenTen had developed a crush on someone else, a certain popular kid, who she had become close friends with over the past few months- Mr. Neji Hyuuga. Ino and Kiba also gave up on making life miserable for TenTen, seeing as how they had to sit with her at lunch, every single day now. The day that they had stopped calling TenTen names, came as a huge shock to her…

"Hey TenTen." Kiba said to her as he was coming home from the movies with his friends.

"I'm sorry, but _what_ did you just call me?" TenTen asked, brutally surprised.

"Uhh… _TenTen_!? It's you're name." Kiba responded.

"But you've never called me TenTen before, _EVER!!_"

"Yeah, well, now I am."

It was at that moment that TenTen realized that people were treating her differently. The popular kids always wanted to sit next to TenTen at lunch, and at class. Her siblings, claimed they didn't hate her anymore and now called her by her real name instead of "brat," and "loser". Everyone at school wanted to be her friend now, and even Ino, who at first was immensely jealous and pissed off that TenTen stole her role in the movie, was beginning to except the fact that TenTen was her sister, and that she should be happy for her.

_Man! My life has just gotten so much better cause of this acting role! And we don't even start shooting, till 3 days from now! This is totally awesome!_

But the 1 thing TenTen hadn't realized was that her friends, her _real _friends that is, had moved on. TenTen never really talked to them anymore ever since she started hanging out with the popular kids. TenTen also didn't realize that she _herself_ was changing. Before, TenTen could care less about what she looked like. Now, checking herself in the mirror like every 5 minutes had become part of her daily routine…….

The day that shooting had begun, was 2 days after Christmas.

"Hello TenTen! I hope you had a nice Holiday." Mrs. Bunkey greeted, once she saw TenTen arrive in the studio, along with her father.

"Oh it was totally fabi!" TenTen or should I say, the _new _TenTen replied.

"Wonderful. Now, you should come meet you're fellow co-stars." Mrs. Bunkey said, leading TenTen to a group of people making introductions.

"I thought _I_ was the only star." TenTen said with a snobbish air.

"Well you are our _main_ character, but we still need other people to play the other parts of the movie. Now, have you read the script I sent you back in October?"

"Of course. I've memorized most of it."

"Good, good. Ah! Here we are! People, this is TenTen Yamananka, and she will be playing Cassie." Mrs. Bunkey said as they reached the other actors. "Make yourselves acquainted."

A tall brunette man with green eyes introduced himself first. "Hi TenTen. I'm Sylvester and I play you're father."

"Mimi. Mom" A blond woman with a pinched mouth said.

"We've met. Marcus, remember me? I'm your best friend turned boyfriend." Marcus said.

"Oh I remember you." _How could I forget? You're the one who made me not afraid anymore-if that's possible. You're also the one who suggested we move Ino when she fell off the stage._

"Hi!" A fiery redhead said. "I'm Ruby! I play you're best friend!"

"Hi everyone." TenTen said…..

By the time the day was done, TenTen had met every single cast member, even the extras. She had also met the director, producer, and every other crew member.

Later that night at home……

"So how was you're first day?" Mrs. Yamananka asked TenTen.

"Brutally boring. All I did was meet everyone and was shown around the studio." TenTen said with a sigh.

"But at least tomorrow we'll begin shooting." TenTen said before climbing up to stairs, to her bedroom, to get good nights sleep………

**And the movie commences. Not much to say so Adieu! Read and Review!**


	16. Realizing the Truth

**Hey peoples! Sorry I took so long to update- first week of school, it was pretty hectic. Plus I kinda have writers block. But anyways, I just want you guys to know that the story's almost finished- I'd say about 3 or 4 more chapters, more or less-I'm not sure yet. But anyways, chapter 16! Enjoy! Oh and just a heads up for ya's- the last couple of chapters may be pretty short. ( I know it sucks right, but I really wanna finish this story before October, and I might only right a little bit per chapter, so I'm sorry…)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?...**

The next morning, TenTen went back to the studio to begin filming. It happened like that for the next day, and the next day, and the next day, all throughout January, February, March, and finally April.

It was a couple weeks (like 2 lets say) till May began, and the movie was basically finished-they only had to shoot the last scene, and put it all together….

"Alright places everyone!" The studio director called. "TenTen! Get on set! We're shooting the last scene now!"

"Oh shut up!" TenTen yelled back (ever since she landed the part, she had changed for the worst-drastically.) "I'll take my own sweet time coming! You ignorant, indecent, annoying, whiny, ungrateful…" TenTen rambled on, walking _very _slowly to the set from her trailer, just to spite the director.

"Jesus Christ! I CANNOT deal with this right now! We will shoot tomorrow at 5 pm and by God TenTen if you're not ready by then I swear I'll…" The director started, really pissed with TenTen's "super diva" attitude, as he walked off set and out the studio, muttering curses under his breath.

"Fine by me, you big audacious, insolent, effing bastard!" TenTen called after him. "You should really be-"

"TenTen just give it a rest-PLEASE! All you do all day long is whine and complain and curse people out! This diva act has really gotten old and needs to stop NOW!" Marcus said, cutting TenTen off.

"Hmp!" TenTen sulked and walked out the door of the studio. _Why do people keep on saying that! I don't do any of those things! It's not my fault I work with dense retards! God!_ TenTen thought while putting on her Channel sunglasses, and tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for her dad to go get the car…..

The next day at lunch, during school…..

"The people I work with are complete idiots! They're thick, faggot, jackasses!" TenTen complained to her so called "friends."

"Yeah." Sakura said totally bored. "Totally idiots."

"And the worst part is-"

"TenTen!" Neji interjected.

"What!?" TenTen snapped at him. (she may have a crush on him but that doesn't mean that she can't get completely annoyed with him right?)

"Will you please just stop?" Neji asked.

"Stop what!?" TenTen asked pissed because she had to stop complaining because of Neji.

"Stop this! The complaining, whiny little 'Oh look at me! I'm TenTen! I'm an actress and I'm totally famous, so that means I can ditch my real friends, and be popular, with kids who really hate me, and just want to be friends with me cause I'm famous. Which also means I can do and say whatever I want!'" Neji said in a little childish voice.

"Excuse me!" TenTen snapped, her anger boiling over, as she pushed her tray away and stood up.

"You heard me!" Neji said, following suit and stood up also. "Ever since you got the role in this stupid movie, you've become a totally different person! You're a snob, a bitch, you've totally let you're grades fall all for the sake of 'looking cool' and you've totally neglected you're real friends. In order words, you've become a self-centered, ego-maniac, _asshole_ who could care less if everyone else in the world was dead. All _you'd_ care about would be you're looks and your 'so called fame'. And personally I've had enough of it!" Neji said picking up his tray and leaving. "I can't believe I actually thought about asking you out once." He added before walking away.

TenTen just stood there, mouth slightly agape, taking in all she had just heard. _I've changed!?!? I'm a snob and a bitch!? No way! I would never let that happen! And so what if my grades have slipped a little- what's the point of being an A+ student if you're famous? As for Hinata and Naruto, they stopped talking to me since December, so I don't really see how all this bullshit is my fault! I'm still the same TenTen I was before, just dumber, more popular, famous, and better clothed. I mean I still want to be a writer- I think? And I'd so totally care if everyone on the world was dead- I mean if they were, who'll be there to be my fans?-OH SHIT!!!!!! I have changed-and for the worst too! Neji was right! Totally stinking right! And it's all my fault! All my fucking fault! I have totally been an asshole-especially to my friends! My real friends! Well my 'old' real friends! I've got to set this right! _TenTen thought looking down at the table, at the popular kids, who had stayed quiet during the encounter with Neji. "I've…I've gotta go." TenTen said walking away from the table.

TenTen looked over at her old table where she used to sit. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were still there- Naruto and Hinata weren't. _Naruto and Hinata aren't there. I'll just have to apologize to them later. _TenTen thought as she walked over to her old table.

"Hey guys!" TenTen said with a smile as she reached the table.

"The 3 guys looked up and stopped talking, but upon seeing who it was, just stared talking again. TenTen sighed. _Well this won't be easy._

"Look. You guys don't have to pay attention to me or anything but…" TenTen paused to see if they had looked up form their conversations-they hadn't, but they had stopped talking.

TenTen took a breath and continued, "But, I just wanna say that I'm really, really, really, VERY sorry for being a total asshole to you guys over the past couple months. I know that I've been ignoring you and that I haven't really been a good friend to you guys lately and I'm sorry- I truly am. I guess getting the part of the movie really got to my head and I became an obnoxious bitch, like them." TenTen said nodding her head in the direction of the popular kids table. "So if you guys don't wanna be my friends anymore I'll totally understand-cause hell! The way I treated you guys, I wouldn't even wanna be friends with _me._ So yeah… I guess that's all I really have to say." TenTen said finishing up her speech. "And I'm really, really sorry about all this, and for wasting you're time." TenTen said turning to leave.

"Who said you were wasting our time?" Shikamaru said, calling out to TenTen as she walked away.

TenTen stopped walking and turned around. She smiled and said, "So you guys forgive me then?"

"Yeah. I mean that whole speech was really troublesome, and if we just forgive you now, then we won't have to hear another troublesome speech like that one." Shikamaru explained with a smile in his face, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks!" TenTen said running up to hug them. TenTen swore she heard Shikamaru say "How troublesome" as she hugged him, but she didn't care.

"Do you guys know where Naruto and Hinata are?" TenTen asked as she released them from their group hug.

"Nope!" Chouji said between bites. "Sorry. They didn't even show up for lunch. Maybe they got detention or something."

TenTen sighed. She knew that there was no way Hinata would ever get detention-Naruto maybe- but Hinata never. _Guess I'll just have to find them. _"Thanks!" TenTen said while running out of the cafeteria to look for her tow best friends in the world…………..

**Ooooooh! Drama! But anyways, YAY! TenTen's come back to the good side! Now where are Naruto and Hinata? Find out next chapter peeps!**

**Auf Wiedersehen! (It's German for bye)**


	17. Of Toxic Findings, and Freaky Situations

**Hola! Sorry I took sort of long to update, but school is annoying, and I'm trying to focus most of my attention on that-so I may only be able to update on the weekends. But anyways, here's ch.17! (Oh, I think that there's only gonna be like 2 more chapters left-maybe even 1 depending on how this one goes…)**

**The fact that I have to continuously say "I don't own Naruto" is getting really annoying, but on with the show! ( Or in this case story…)**

_Where are they? _TenTen thought as she ran up and down the partially empty hallways of her school. _Lunch is almost over and if I don't find them soon and apologize…well, who knows- I mean I haven't even spoken to them in months, and Naruto and Hinata have probably moved on and forgotten me-well not "forgotten" but stopped being friends with me-well they obviously aren't my close friends anymore but whatever! I'm gonna confuse myself. I just gotta focus on finding Naruto and Hinata. As soon as I find 'em I'll-_**BOOM!!!!!!!!**, a loud boom sound came out of nowhere and a yellowish/reddish gas was being emitted from the science lab, interrupting TenTen's thoughts.

"Holy shit!" TenTen said as she moved her arm to cover her nose from the gasses in case they were toxic. _What the hell!? This gas looks like chloride, which means it is toxic! HOLY CRAP!! I'm BREATHING IN TOXIC FUMES!!!!!! _TenTen frantically thought as she began coughing and clearing away the gas from her face.

_Alright let's see! Chloride is toxic-it's so powerful that it can burn through your insides, leaving nothing but dust. So if this stuff is toxic and can kill me, THEN WHY THE HELL AM I STILL HERE!?!?!?!?!?!? _TenTen thought as she turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone ye'' "Help!!!!", from the direction of the science lab.

_OMG!! That sounded like Naruto!! And its coming from the lab, also where the smoke if coming from. So if Naruto and the smoke are both from the lab… OH SHIT!!! Don't tell me Naruto did this!?!?! _TenTen thought as she raced to the science lab, coughing and wheezing the whole way there.

_I feel…light-headed…and my insides…are burning…_TenTen sluggishly thought as she walked over to the science lab. _Just 5…more steps…COME ON TENTEN!!! You can…do this! COME ON!!_ TenTen screamed in her head as she collapsed onto the ground right in front of the lab door. _MOVE DAMMIT!!! _TenTen screamed in her head as she got up and pushed the door open.

TenTen couldn't see anything-the yellowish/reddish smoke was everywhere.

"N…Naruto!" TenTen gasped out. She felt short of breath.

"T-Ten…!" TenTen heard Naruto say weakly by the LARGE HOLE IN THE WALL!!!! _I'll ask…about the fact…that there's no wall…later. _TenTen thought as she fell again and crawled over to Naruto.

"Help…me!" He said weakly as he pointed to a chink of the wall on his leg-preventing him from moving, and an even scarier site-Hinata was lying on the ground next to him-looking like she was dead.

TenTen struggled to her feet, and pushed the large rock off of Naruto's leg.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto managed to say.

TenTen nodded as she dizzily picked up Hinata and flung her arm over her shoulder, while Naruto did the same with her other arm….

By the time they had reached the entrance, the whole place had been evacuated and there were police cars and ambulances everywhere. There were also a few news reporters on the lawn of the school.

_Come…on! Stay with me…Ten…Ten! _TenTen heaved in her mind as she dragged Hinata's lifeless body out of the school doors.

TenTen felt her lungs burning and all of a sudden, she couldn't breath very well-like someone who's having an asthma attack.

"I-I can't…BREATH!" TenTen gasped as she collapsed onto the grass in the front lawn of their school, due to lack of oxygen, dizziness from inhaling so many toxins, and from plain old fatigue.

Reporters and anyone else still on the lawn rushed over once they saw TenTen and Naruto carrying Hinata's body out of the building.

"Ten…Ten! Stay…with…me!" Gasped Naruto as he put Hinata on the ground to try and help his other friend.

"Uggghhh!" TenTen groaned as she started to black out. She heard Naruto and some other people yelling stuff, but it sounded so far away. The last thing TenTen saw before completely blacking out were two pearly-white eyes, wide in shock, asking if she was okay, in a deep manly voice……..

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**And so TenTen finds Naruto and Hinata, but of course is in total shock. Stay tuned peeps for the next (and possibly) last chapter of "TenTen's New Life". Ciao!**


	18. I'll Be Waiting

**OMG!! I AM SOOOOOOO TERRIBLE SORRY FOR THE EXTREMLY LONG WAIT FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER! My computer is dead (literally) I'm actually at the library right now typing this, so this last chapter might be short cause I've got to get off it soon. Anyways, I just want to thank allof you readers for sticking with me, till the very end! Enjoy! ( oh, please stay posted, cause I'm gonna post a new story called, "Life according to me." I don't know when I'll post it, but if my computer comes back to life, then I'll do it then!)**

**I don't own Naruto**

"Ugggggggggggghhhh……." TenTen groaned, coming back around from her little fainting spell, or whatever you call it.

"Where am I?" TenTen said opening her eyes. At first, they hurt a little, but when they adjusted to the bright light, she could see that she was in a hospital room.

"Uggh! I hate hospitals!" TenTen mumbled.

Just then, a nurse with short blond hair came into the room. "OH!" She exclaimed. "You're finally awake!"

"How long have I been out?" TenTen asked, remembering what had happened to cause her to faint.

"Oh, not that long. About 3 days." The nurse replied.

TenTen sighed.

"You know, theres a lot of people that have been wanting to see you." The nurse said, coming over to fluff up her pillow.

"Oh really? Like who?"

The nurse just smiled, walked over to the door, and beckoned some people in with her hand. Among the latter than came in were Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Kiba, her parents, Shikamaru, and the rest of her friends.

"Glad to see you up." Mr. Yamamnanka said.

"Uh-huh. But umm, what happened at school in the lab Naruto? Hinata was like dead, and there was a giant hole in the wall, and toxic fumes everywhere…." TenTen asked.

"Oh!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "You see, I was trying to make table salt out of sodium and chloride cause that's what salt is made of, and I guess I didn't realize that I couldn't actually do that without special tools and stuff. So I got the chlorine that was in a jar, opened it, and put the sodium in, and I guess I sort of expected it to make salt just like that, but nothing was happening, so I opened up the sink, and poured water all over it, to make it like go together, and well, it exploded, making the hole in wall…. OH! I forgot! Hinata had nothing to do with it! She was trying to stop me from doing it."

"Why in the world did you add water!?" TenTen asked. "Don't you pay attention in chem.? If you add water to sodium, it explodes!"

"Guess I don't really pay that much attention, do I?" Naruto asked.

TenTen shook her head. " Why were you trying to make salt anyways?"

"OH! I wanted salt for my fries at lunch, but the cafeteria was all out of salt, so I thought, 'hey! Why not make salt in the lab?' Bad idea huh."

"Naruto you are such an idiot, I swear." TenTen said with a sigh.

"Anyways, glad you're feeling better, but Hinata and me gotta go!" Naruto said.

"Where are you guys going?"

Hinata's face turned bright red-like a tomato.

"Oh, we're going on a date!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's arm and waltzed out the door.

_Man! _TenTen thought._ A lot of things happened over the last couple of months that I've been ignoring my friends. _

"So Ino, Kiba. What happened with the movie?" TenTen asked, remembering that she had missed the last day of shooting, due to the little fiasco, at school.

"Oh, that." Ino said. "They fired you." Ino said like she was totally bored as she began picking at her nails.

"WHAT!!!!!" TenTen scremed.

"Yeah." Kiba said. "They've decided to ditch the whole thing. Apparently, the movie kinda sucked, according to the company."

TenTen couldn't believe it. Her fame, her fortune! All gone. After a minute though, TenTen got over it. _I should be grateful that I even got this opportunity, and that Hinata and I are okay, and that my friends like me again._

"So, I guess we'll be going now." Ino said as her, Kiba, and their parents left, leaving TenTen and Neji all alone.

It was silent in the room, as neither of them had said anything.

"I'm sorry." TenTen and Neji said at the same time, breaking the silence. They both looked at each like they were crazy. "You go first," Neji said quickly, obviously not wanting to go first.

TenTen sucked in her breath and said, " I'm sorry for being like a total bitch. You were right about me, and what you said was true. Oh and I wanna thank you for saving me-sort of, from like myself-if that makes sense. What I mean, was, thank you for saying all those stuff about me, cause if you hadn't, I'd still be like that."

"Hmmm. Uh, you're welcome-I guess." Neji said.

"So what were you going to say?" TenTen asked.

"Oh," Neji said with a bemused look on his face. "Well, I was going to say that I was sorry for saying all those things about you-even though they were true, but since you said that you were grateful, for me saying those things then never mind."

TenTen smiled, and so did Neji. "So if I heard correctly before, you said you were going to ask me out?" TenTen said with a smile.

"Oh, I did say that didn't I?" Neji said.

TenTen nodded.

"When do you get out of this place?" Neji asked.

"I dunno actually. Tommorrow I think."

"Hmm, well, when you get out call me. I'll pick you up at eight." Neji said, as he got up to leave.

"I'll be waiting." TenTen said with a smile, as she lay back down and began counting the minutes……………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**This chapter was kinda rushed- I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you like the story! Thanks for reading! And please review! Don't forget to check out "Life According to Me." When it comes out. This time, the main character is Sakura though. Anyways, Sayanora! Peace out peeps!**


End file.
